


I<3YOUI<3YOUI<3YOUI<3YOU

by LoRdOsHiPs



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, But chill, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Some death???, they come back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoRdOsHiPs/pseuds/LoRdOsHiPs
Summary: Yuri doesn't hate Natsuki, but rather pities her. But when Monika wants the two to become friends before the festival, many events occur, finding hurt, comfort, and love.A Yuri x Natsuki fanfic, with Monika x Sayori as a background pairing (somewhat)Edit: Removed some unnecessary tags





	1. Act 1, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is my first ddlc fanfic for one of my mighty ships. i hope you like reading the fanfic as much as I liked writing it. toodles!  
> -Ship

Yuri wouldn’t be lying if she said she disliked Natsuki. The freshman was insufferable. She was stubborn, and brash. Yuri usually finds herself getting into arguments with the girl because of this. Or maybe it’s the fact that the two girls have very clashing personalities. While Yuri is calm and collected, Natsuki is rude, and berating. Yuri truly did dislike Natsuki.

But it would be a lie if Yuri said she hated her. Yes, Natsuki is an asshole but everyone has their reasons. Yuri was very familiar with hiding her true feelings behind a barrier. The only thing that could trigger this is the fact that Natsuki would usually come to school, with several bruises adorned her milky skin, some around her wrists and, very rarely, around her throat. Surprisingly, Yuri has been the only one to notice the blemishes, but she supposes that’s good. Yes, there have been times when Yuri would stare intently at those bruises, just a little too long, long enough for Natsuki to notice.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!” she would harshly whisper. This would lead Yuri to mutter a ‘sorry’ in response, her eyes usually never looking at Natuski’s when saying this. Yet every time, she couldn’t help but wince at the slight pain in the other’s voice. Yuri really did pity her.

“Now, girls! It seems our vice president wants to invite someone to our humble little club! Isn’t that right, Sayori?” The president of the literature club, Monika, announced, a huge smile on her face. To be honest, not a lot of people were in the literature club. There were only four members, so hearing about a new member was kind of interesting news. Well,to those who actually cared about the club’s popularity.

“Yeah! He’s really cool and my best friend!” The vice president, Sayori, added while her face was adorned with a proud grin.

"Sounds dreamy.” Natsuki sarcastically remarked, rolling her eyes. Yuri squinted at her, but it seemed Sayori didn’t mind, because then she said, “No, really, he’s a cool guy! And he can write lots of stuff!” Sayori told her, the smile on her face faltering slightly. Yuri herself didn’t really care about the conversation, as she wasn’t a very social person. All she wanted to do was read the book that was laying on her lap. She flipped and page and shifted, her shoulder bumping into Natsuki’s chair, making it wobble.

“The fuck’s your problem?!” Natsuki shouted in anger, her fingers gripping the desk so she wouldn't fall. The taller girl was set off by the sudden tension that she had a look of widened amethyst eyes.

“I didn’t do anything!” Yuri stated in defense, turning around to face the other girl, who’s face was contorted into a very pouty expression that was akin to rage.  
“On another note,” Monika said, breaking the tension and making everyone pay attention to the president. “I would highly appreciate it if you two would tone it down just a bit. We don’t want to ward off our new member."  
“Maybe she’s right, Natsuki.” Yuri agreed, the look of surprise that once adorned her face gone. Natsuki made a small pout and turned her head.

“It’s not my fault. But, Monika’s got a point.” Natsuki deadpanned. Yuri’s eyebrows furrowed a bit, but didn’t let the comment get to her. 

“But why do we need new members now, anyway? Isn’t there going to be a festival in like a month or something?”

The president chuckled. She told Natsuki, “Natsuki, you do know that with the extra member, we’ll be able to make the festival even more perfect! So, I have a favour.” Monika looked up at Yuri. “Yuri! Are you listening?”  
“Of course, President.” The purple-haired girl said, tuning in to the conversation.

“Good.” Monika smiled. She looked at...something, then shook her head and said, “Now, in order to keep you guys away from each other’s throats, I need to have you two do something that will be really beneficial to the state of our little club!”  
“Could you just tell us already? Waiting is kind of making me anxious!” Natsuki exclaimed, her eyes shining bright like stars. Monika grinned even wider and said, “You two are going to become the bestest of friends!"


	2. Act 1, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, hooray for consecutive uploads! I really do hope you enjoy this fanfiction! This was pretty fun to write so I hope it isn't too OOC. Okay, enough talking, on with the show!   
> -Ship

The first one to speak was Yuri, dumbfounded by what she just heard. “Excuse me?”   
“That’s right! You two are going to learn how to get along!” Monika replied, her grin as bright as ever. 

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s gonna work.” Natsuki said, her stare filled with an energy that would be worded as ‘are you shitting me’. 

“Maybe it’s not a bad idea.” Everybody looked at Sayori. “I mean, what could go wrong?” 

“You do realize what you’re saying, right?” Yuri told the member, still clutching the book she was reading earlier with anxiety. “You all know about how I can’t really make friends!”   
“That’s why this could be a great experience for you!” Monika grinned. “You could learn how to make friends through this!” 

Natsuki scoffed. “What do I get from this? All the positive stuff goes to Yuri. And me? I’m just stuck with a wannabe edgelord.” 

Yuri shot her a glance. Monika snickered a bit. “Don’t be like that, Natsuki. You could be able to get a new best friend!” 

The pinkette quirked an eyebrow in annoyance. “Really? Me and her? Best friends?”   
“It could happen! You never know!” Sayori added. The edge of Yuri’s mouth tugged into a frown. Yes, it could happen. She could become friends with this feisty girl, if Natsuki wasn’t so...well, herself. The taller girl didn’t really say a word, her gaze shifting between the three others. Natsuki crossed her arms. And shouted, “Tough luck! Because it isn’t happening!” 

This led the freshman to storm out of the room, leaving the others in a state of confusion. The first to speak was Monika, “Well, that was expected.” She turned her head to Yuri. “Think you could crack her shell?” 

Yuri was taken aback slightly. “Pardon me? You want me to what?” 

“Y’know. Talk to her. Persuade her into doing this.”   
“I’m not sure. I can sort of agree with her. We are two totally different people. It can never work.” 

Monika sighed in defeat. “You’re right. I mean who cares if you’re friends with her. It’s not like anything can convince you.” 

Sayori looked at Yuri, then back at Monika, confused as ever, then shrugged. “Not like they would’ve budged anyway.” 

Yuri stared at the exit. She gulped and looked at the empty desk where Natsuki was sitting. She knew that Natsuki would never agree to being friends with her but she just thought maybe, just maybe, she could at least be on good terms with her. So, the tall girl placed her book on the empty desk next to her and slid the door open. She looked around at the empty halls, trying to find the pinkette. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. “Down here.” 

Yuri turned her head toward the corner of the wall, where the wall and staircase met and there she was, Natsuki, her knees up to her chin and fingers interlocked. “I wanted to leave but…” 

Yuri pointed next to the empty spot beside Natsuki who nodded. The older then shifted next to Natsuki, who didn’t even look in her direction, but rather to the hallway on her right. 

“I’m sorry, for being kind of a jerk.”   
“You, sorry?”   
“Hey, this isn’t easy for me!” Natsuki shouted, obviously pouting. “I’m not used to...this.” 

Yuri shifted herself to get a better look at the one next to her. The other’s eyes weren’t red, so she wasn’t crying, but her eyes were filled with something. “What do you mean?” 

Natsuki finally looked at her. Then it hit her like a freight train. It was guilt. “Apologizing! I’ve never done it because whenever I said anything, I was always right! But, right now...I don’t feel right. Just...guilty. You don’t really have friends so I was an asshole to ignore that.” 

Yuri gave her a kind smile. “It’s fine, I suppose. You aren’t used to this, so who am I to judge?”   
The pinkette suddenly stood up. “Let’s do it.”   
“What?” 

Natsuki smiled, just a bit, but enough for her small fang to poke out. “The friend thing! If we do it, we could...I dunno? Not hate each other.” 

Yuri stared in disbelief. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to do this out of guilt.”   
“Too late! Now, are you in or not?” 

The older stood up as well and gave Natsuki a warm grin. “I’m in.”


	3. Act 1, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowsers, over ten kudos! You guys are awesome! So, I decided to name the MC Kei, which means "blessed" or something like that. But writing him is going to be a little difficult. But eh. Hope you like the chapter!   
> -Ship

The classroom was quiet. The only thing heard was the shuffling of feet from the president of the literature club, her ear at the door. Behind her, Sayori stared at her intently. “Hear anything?”   
“No.”  
“Figures. They aren’t supposed to end up together.” 

Monika turned her head toward the other and gave a toothy grin. “So? I rewrote the code. Even if they don’t think they will get along, they will!” 

Sayori gazed at Monika, her mouth into a stern frown. “Isn’t that kind of like forcing them?” 

Monika’s smile didn’t leave, but rather closed . “Listen, you brought me back and trusted me enough to let me do this. So why don’t we see if they end up like you and Kei?” 

Sayori shut her eyes and stayed silent. Her ears picked up the sound of footsteps. She suddenly felt a warm pair of lips on her own, which caused her to jolt. “W-what was that for?”   
“For trusting me, even though you say you don’t.”   
Monika placed her hand on Sayori’s cheek, which made the other cover her hand with another. The vice president sighed. “I just...don’t want to see them hurt. Not again.”   
“Hey, I would rather get deleted again than have that happen! And plus, Kei won’t be frightened like last time if they do get along as we plan.” 

Sayori’s lips curved upward. “You’re right.”   
“Aren’t I always?” 

Sayori quirked up an eyebrow, which caused Monika to let out an airy chuckle. “Okay, save for one time.”   
“Hey! Could you two stop being all lovey dovey for like one second?” 

The sudden voice of Natsuki made the pair wince at the sudden sound as they turned their heads and let go of each other’s pseudo-embrace. Sayori grinned. “Hiya! Oh hey, Yuri! You brought Natsu back!” 

The pinkette huffed. “Excuse me? I left the room for like five minutes, I didn’t go to Iraq or something!” 

The brunette laughed. “Sorry! Just thought you went home something.” 

Monika herself found her voice joining Sayori’s own as she let out a snicker, hovering a hand over her lips to stifle it. Yuri was the only one who was confused as hell. At least, for a few seconds, when Natsuki abruptly yelled, “Shut up for a few goddamn seconds! Me and Yuri agreed to do your friend thing so if you want to titter at something, titter at your own mistakes!” 

Sayori’s eyebrows raised as she shared a glance at Monika, who gave a subtle wink. The vice president nearly squealed as she gave her friends a hug. “You did?! Oh my gosh, that’s great! I swear you two are going to be such good friends!” 

Natsuki squirmed in her grip, while Yuri obviously looked a bit uncomfortable, but didn't want to seem rude, so she just patted Sayori’s back. Monika shook her head with a dopey grin, all the while her bubbly girlfriend gave the two such a long speech about being besties, it might as well put William Henry Harrison’s inaugural address to shame.   
…   
The sound of a bell ringing filled the halls as hundreds of students pooled out of the doors, chattering also echoing inside the school walls. Amongst the fray of students, there was Sayori, her grip tightening on the sleeve of her best friend, a tall boy named Kei, who ran his digits through messy locks, his voice wavering, but barely audible as speech of all sorts overran his words. “Sayori, s-slow down!”   
“Nope! No time! The club starts in only a few minutes and as vice president, it is my moral duty to get there on time!” 

Kei’s lips thinned into a wide line on his face. “Yeah, but not to get to your other classes on time, huh Sayori?”

This line caused the girl to turn to shoot a rather angry look at her friend. “This is serious! At least...to me.” 

Kei chuckled. “Alright, you’re the boss.”


	4. Act 1, Part 4

Open windows painted the classroom of which the literature club was held a pale hue of orange, tinted as the afternoon was on its way to deliver the day into a small retirement. The entrance to the club slid open as Sayori and Kei walked in, the vice president letting out a grin as the members looked up to see the two friends. Monika was the first to speak. “It looks like we have a new member today!” 

Natsuki scoffed. “Haven’t we been talking about that for like a week now?” 

This statement led Kei to looking at Sayori with a surprised expression, not expecting that he was to be...expected. 

“Doesn’t matter! He’s here, how let’s get to introductions!” Sayori grinned, piercing through Kei’s look of surprise to replace it with a small smile. She took one step and presented Monika first. “This is Monika, she’s our president!” 

Kei looked at Monika with an expression that could only be described as uncomfortable. “Uh...yeah. I think I remember her...from when you two were doing that...study session a few days ago…” 

Sayori’s grin dropped. Oh boy. She remembered exactly what Kei was talking about, and so did Monika, it seemed, since she gave a similar glance of surprise. 

It was a study session. Or at least, was supposed to be. Sayori wasn't doing so well in math so Monika agreed to help her. And the usual bubbly Sayori couldn't even begin to try to comprehend the bullshit of pictures with numbers sprawled on her paper. So, Monika raised the stakes. She told Sayori if she were to do all her homework on her own, she would ‘reward’ her. This caused a very flushed Sayori to work on the damned thing, getting it done in a matter of minutes. Of course, most of the work was wrong, since she couldn’t understand it. Well, one thing led to another and then Monika and Sayori ended up making out on the bed. But, little did the two now that Sayori let Kei borrow her English notes, and he decided to return it at that fucking moment. So, imagine this. An 18 year old boy walks in with a notebook in his hand, his eyes met with the sight of his best friend and her girlfriend, on top of each other, probably ready to...do very lewd things. So, one would understand why he is always so uncomfortable by the mere mention of Monika. 

In that brief moment of silence, Natsuki leaned over to Yuri, who happened to be seated next to her, so she could whisper, “Talk about fucking around, am I right?” This comment made Yuri snicker slightly and shake her head with her token polite smile. 

To break the obvious awkwardness, Monika said, rather loudly, “O-kay everyone! Uh, Kei? You weren't introduced to Yuri and Natsu over there.” 

Kei didn't speak, still traumatized, but rather nodded his head. He looked up to see the two girls. Yuri was the first to stand, and Natsuki followed suite, the shorter folding her arms. Kei tried his best to break the tension by cracking a smile, but instead made the situation a teensy bit more awkward. Yuri cleared her throat. “Hello. You must be Kei. I’m Yuri. And this is Natsuki.”   
“Oh, hello Yuri-san and Natsuki-san! Sayori has told me a bit about you.”   
“And she talks loooooads about you.” Natsuki added, her expression stern. Kei’s faced tinged pink.   
“R-really? That’s so embarrassing!” The boy whined, hiding his face while groaning.   
“Oh, I’m sorry Kei! I forgot you get flustered so easily!” Sayori apologized, her hand on his shoulder.   
“It’s fine…” Kei gulped, his face still tinged with a blush. Natsuki and Yuri looked at each other, confused. Monika waved her hand. “Now, now! There’s no need to be embarrassed, we are like a family, after all.”   
“Yeah! Think of the club as…as...that one American holiday where a bunch of family members eat food and say thanks!” Sayori said, trying her best to cheer up her sensitive friend.   
“You mean Thanksgiving?” Natsuki deadpanned. Sayori snapped and pointed in her direction. “Yeah! That one!” 

Kei’s face returned to its normal colour as Monika began to speak, “As you may know, we are having a festival in a month from now. Because of this, our poems must be extra special. To do this, I’m assigning everyone a partner to write a poem with.” 

Kei raised his hand and said, “But there are five people! Who’s pairing up with who?”   
“That’s very simple, Kei.” Monika smiled. “We three are going to be working together.” 

The boy’s face tinged slightly green. “Does that mean? Oh god.” 

Sayori’s face was almost as red as the ribbon she wore in her hair. “H-hey! We aren’t going to be-me and her-we-!” 

The flustered girl was met with a hand on her shoulder. Her girlfriend grinned. “We’ll try to keep it to a minimum. And if we feel the urge, we’ll just do it when you’re gone.” 

Kei made a face and swallowed a lump in his throat, coughing. “Yeah. Thanks for the thought.”   
“Anytime!”   
Sayori’s face met maximum red, as she placed it in her hands and made a small whine.

If one would think that being in the context is awkward, imagine being out of context, like Yuri and Natsuki. Yuri just stared, obviously confused and Natsuki made hand gestures to symbolize ‘are you hearing this?’ Then, out of nowhere, Monika shouted, “So that means you two are working together!” 

Oh. Shit. The pair never thought of that. But then, Natsuki squinted. “Are you just doing this ‘pair project’ just so you have a reason to make us get together?” 

Monika smirked, catlike and sly. “Maybe. But it doesn’t matter. Sayori and I decided that this project is a great way to make friends. That way you two can become friends, and I will be able to stay in the same room as Kei for more than a millisecond before he shouts, ‘I didn’t see anything!’ then leaving.”   
“Did you have to bring that up?” Kei groaned, blushing once more. 

Natsuki pouted. “This is bullshit! I don’t really mind hanging out with Yuri, but I do mind being forced to! Plus, I don’t even know if Yuri wants to!”   
“I don’t mind.” Yuri answered, as calm as ever.   
“You don’t?” Natsuki asked. “But I thought you were always annoyed by me!”   
“I don’t think that matters.” Yuri said. Natsuki made a noise like a growl.   
“What’s that supposed to mean?”   
“Well! It looks you two will get along just swell!” Monika grinned.   
“Just swell.” Yuri repeated to herself under her breath. Would it really be ‘just swell’?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. Might have to change the rating of this to E...but eh, whatever! Hope you liked the chapter!


	5. Act 1, Part 5

Beep! Beep! Beep! 

Natsuki groaned as her right arm moved to try and shut off the damned alarm that was ringing next to her ear. God does she hate mornings. They’re always the same. Have some whack-ass dream about some bullshit that you (she, in this case), will hardly remember in the morning, hear the dumb alarm ring, get dressed, grab some breakfast, make sure you don’t look like you just rolled out of bed, and then run out of the house so your dad doesn’t see you. If you’re lucky of course, because most of the time, you will show up to school with a few extra bruises and the look of an abused puppy. But, today is lucky. 

Natsuki sighed in relief. Her dad’s out of town for God knows how long just to get shitfaced in Vegas. The girl stepped out of bed, but nearly slipped, her groggy movements making it hard to register what the hell is going on. Oh. It was a manga she tripped on. One that Natsuki was reading the night before, but fell asleep while skimming through the first few pages. She grabbed the damned thing and tossed it aside, not really caring if the state of it was fine or not. Another day, another shitty morning, right?   
…   
Homeroom was always the same. There would be a light chatter between students neighboring each other, squeaks coming from chalk drawing on the board and the class was quite uneventful. Natsuki stared down at the paper she took out. On the edge, was Yuri’s name nicely written in cursive and under was Natsuki’s own. The pinkette glared down at the blank sheet, her mind as bare as the thing in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Monika and Sayori talking to each other, probably about something funny, seeing as Monika was chuckling and Sayori lightly hit her arm, also laughing. Natsuki shaked her head and then looked back at her wrist, reading the watch. 12:00 PM. Suddenly, the bell rang. Lunch time, Natsuki thought, gathering her papers and placing them in her bag. The sound of feet moving along the floor made Natsuki look up to see her friends, as usual.   
“You ready to go? I heard they’re selling Western style foods in the cafeteria today!” Sayori chimed, a smile on her face. 

But before Natsuki could answer, she looked a bit to the side to see...Yuri? Since when did Yuri go to homeroom with her? Then, it clicked. Yuri mentioned to Kei the previous day that she doesn’t sit with anyone at lunch. With a small huff, Natsuki said, “Sorry, but I think I’ll hang back a bit.” 

Sayori’s expression changed to one of surprise as she looked at Monika, whose face broke out into a grin. Said girl also answered with a “We understand, have fun you two!” 

Wait did Natsuki even...oh. They’re already gone. Natsuki sighed as she turned around to see Yuri, still packing her things. The smaller girl took a sharp intake of breath, a sudden tinge of nervousness stinging her. And so, with a final exhale, Natsuki walked over to Yuri, who looked genuinely surprised seeing Natsuki of all people, stand right in front of her. Granted, the pinkette’s face was tinged with red, and her eyes were staring at the blue tips of her shoes, but she was there nonetheless, and spoke. “Uh. You are usually alone, huh? Do you wanna eat lunch together or something?” 

Yuri stared, but then stuttered a response, “S-sure. If that’s alright with you, of course.”  
“If I wasn’t alright with this, I wouldn’t be here.” Natsuki deadpanned, her nervousness drained. Yuri herself gave that same polite smile as she grabbed her bag and responded with a “let’s go.”   
…  
So...eating lunch with Yuri isn’t the worst thing in the world, Natsuki concluded. Apparently, Yuri liked sitting outside, because the wind feels nice on her skin, which Natsuki could agree on...sort of. It’s kind of hard to focus on that when you’re sitting on wet grass. Natsuki mumbled to herself and cleaned some grass off her skirt, before hearing Yuri’s voice and a few words that came in the order of, “Monika”, “friends” and “talk”.   
“What?” Natsuki asked, finally focusing on everything else but the damned grass.   
“What I said was,” Yuri repeated, not a hint of any annoyance in her voice, “do you, Monika, Sayori, and your other friends talk about literature outside of the club?”   
“Sort of?” Natsuki answered, shrugging, looking down at the burger on the tray she was given. She wasn’t too big on Western foods, but liked it enough to eat it in the first place. So, around a mouthful of hamburger, continued speaking, “like, I mention manga a lot more, because I have friends who also like it. Of course, Monika reminds me about how it’s not ‘real’ literature. Then I remind her that making out doesn’t count as studying. Then she shuts up. Works every time.” 

Yuri chuckled, light and soft. Natsuki felt something positive hearing that. Weird. The taller girl turned to look at a neighboring tree. “It’s nice too see you have friends outside of the club. I myself don’t have many friends. Everyone I know sort of...disappears. It is quite upsetting. But I find ways to forget.” She turned to look at Natsuki. “But some shouldn’t be forgotten.” 

Natsuki swallowed. Hard. She can’t say that she and Yuri are the bestest buddies the world has ever known, but they knew each other well enough to be considered...friends? Not good friends but friends. And so, Natsuki replied. “Don’t think I’ll leave you just yet. Look at yourself, you can hardly talk to anyone else! Consider yourself lucky that I’m helping you learn friendship skills. And yes, do feel honoured to be considered a friend of mine.” 

Yuri smiled, wider this time. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.” 

Natsuki felt her ears burn slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Sorry you guys about not posting earlier, I promise to post more often. So, here it is, Chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Peace!   
> -Ship


	6. Act 1, Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy let me hide my shame. So...sort of descriptive make-out scene warning? It's short but eh. Anyhoo, fun chapter to write. So...yeah. Also the cream of the crop is soon so be on the lookout for that!   
> -Ship

“See, told you they would get along!” 

In an area nearby Yuri and Natsuki, the two club presidents hid behind a tree, watching their friends mingle. Sayori nodded. “You’re right, they look so happy!” 

Sayori smiled, her eyes in a daze. “Reminds me of how we used to be.” 

Monika laughed, airy but full of emotion. She leaned over and placed her head on Sayori’s shoulder, her eyes closed. “I still feel bad. About...everything. But seeing how giving me another chance can change things...change them...it makes me. Happy. Reminds me why I love you so much.” 

Sayori blushed. “You’re so sappy. I love that about you. A little embarrassing but...it’s sweet.” 

Monika shuffled, her head now level to Sayori’s own. “Only for you.” 

A giggle from Sayori was Monika’s response and...a pair of lips on her own. The taller closed her eyes, reaching to link Sayori’s fingers with her own. Her tongue prodded at Sayori’s mouth, the smaller moaning as she let the tongue access into her mouth. Monika’s hands snaked up to Sayori’s hair, tangling into the locks of hair, her girlfriend’s arms wrapped around her neck. The kiss was sweet, full of love, and the two wasted no time in falling into it…

“Oh god, is that tongue? Seriously, get a room.” 

Sayori reacted first. She leaned back and saw Natsuki and Yuri standing there. Natsuki had a look of disapproval of some sort on her face, even though her face was almost as pink as her hair, and Yuri’s own face was quite red, her eyes trying their best not to stare at what the scene in front of them was. “H-how long have you been there?”   
“We came when we heard you making some weird-ass noises. Seriously Sayori, you’re pretty loud.” Natsuki said, her face getting just a bit pinker as she said this. The vice president turned to look at Monika, who replied with a grin and the words, “You have no clue.” 

Wow. 

“Monika, stop being so cruel!” Sayori whined, pushing her with as much strength as she could muster...which isn’t a lot. The other was laughing, her face flushed and eyes closed. She straightened up, but leaned closer to whisper, “I didn’t say I disliked it.”   
“Jesus Christ, I can’t listen to this. C’mon Yuri, let’s go...somewhere.” Natsuki said, clutching Yuri’s arm and walking her somewhere else, not even turning around. Sayori’s face was bright red from every possible explanation. She was pissed at Monika for openly stating she’s quite vocal, embarrassed about being caught kissing her girlfriend in the middle of the courtyard, and...other things. Her hand reached out to grab Monika’s, as she said, “I...want to continue.” 

Monika was genuinely surprised by this statement. Monika was always the one to initiate these kinds of moments, but hearing Sayori say this with her face flushed and her hair messed up. And so, with a smile, Monika gave Sayori a chaste kiss on the cheek and replied with, “As you wish, love.” 

… 

“Can you believe that?! Those two just can’t keep their hands off each other. Seriously, they’ve been dating a year now and still? Jeez, even my shoujo manga doesn’t have shit like that.” 

It was after-school, and Natsuki and Yuri had gotten to the literature club before the club’s leaders, Kei also arriving shortly after Yuri and Natsuki had.   
“You get used to it after a while. Those two have got a lot of love between ‘em and it’s sweet...but God does it make it hard to stay in a room with those two.” Kei added, flipping through his journal.   
“I honestly think it’s nice.” Yuri said, a contrast between her friends’ opinions. “I mean, if they love each other, they should waste no time showing it, correct? I mean, wouldn’t you do the same to your lover?”   
“Oh please. If I had a girlfriend, I would totally give her time to breathe.” Natsuki replied, scoffing a bit.   
“Well, I guess you’re right. If I had a girlfriend, I would show her that I love her.” Kei agreed, smiling as he thought about it. Natsuki snickered.   
“Yeah, because you can get a girlfriend on your own.” 

Kei’s face became red. “H-hey! I can totally get a girlfriend if I wanted to! I just want to focus on my schoolwork so I will get one once I graduate.”   
“Yeah. That’s what’s stopping you.”   
“Natsuki, be quiet for a second.” Yuri said. She turned to Kei. “I think that’s reasonable. You don’t want to pay more attention to one over the other so you keep the one that’s more important as of now.” 

Kei grinned widely. “Exactly. Thank you, Yuri!”   
“That argument’s kind of...meh, don’t you think?” Natsuki questioned. “Those two are all over each other, but they get through school just fine.”   
“Stop killing my confidence!” Kei replied.   
“Not like there’s any to kill in the first place…” 

Before Kei could say anything, Sayori and Monika arrived. “Sorry we’re late, you guys! We had things to do.”   
“Yeah…’things’.” Natsuki whispered to herself.   
“I heard that.” Monika said in a sing-song voice. “But seriously, we had to attend an after-school class. Sayori wasn’t doing so well in math so I hung back to help her.”   
“Oh please, we all know you guys fucked in the girl’s bathroom again.” Natsuki replied.   
“No, we didn’t...we fucked in the courtyard. Big difference.” Monika grinned. Sayori sighed.  
“Oh.” Was all Yuri replied with, her face red.   
“Could we please go one day without hearing about your guys’s sex life? I have to literally hear it almost every day.” Kei huffed.   
“Nope.” Sayori giggled.   
“Now, as much as I would like to talk about my adorable girlfriend,” Monika announced, “we have this literature club for a reason! For literature. So, how is the poem going, you two?” 

Yuri and Natsuki looked at each other before Yuri admitted, “We actually...haven’t started yet.”   
“Well, we’re not rushing you,” Sayori told the pair. “but the deadline is in a month so if you guys could cooperate a little more, that would be great!”   
“Hey, we cooperate! We totally cooperate!” Natsuki said angrily. “Me and her? We’re like cooperating queens! In fact, Yuri, I’m inviting you over to my house so we can show these two that we can cooperate.” 

Yuri’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?” 

Natsuki nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure.”   
“This is amazing! You two are getting along way better than I expected.” Monika said, her mouth curved into a smile.   
“What can we say? We’re like, the most amazing couple!” Natsuki said proudly. Silence.   
“Couple?” Kei asked.   
Oh fuck.   
“Shit! I mean! Couple of friends!” Natsuki nearly shouted, her face pinker than her hair. Yuri herself was blushing too, her eyes averted to the side of the room to escape everyone’s gaze.   
“Too late. Now you’re a couple. So, when’s the wedding?” Monika asked. This led to Natsuki screaming a string of curses at her while her face became more red than Sayori’s bow and Yuri to cover her face with her book.


	7. Act 1, Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Abuse   
> Also this chapter's lenghty, or at least lengthier than my other chapters so...yeah.   
> -Ship

“Could you believe her? We’re not even that good of friends and already, we’re being shipped like some shitty manga full of subtext!” 

The literature club ended on Monika apologizing for putting Natsuki on the spot, all the while Natsuki had her head on her desk and groaned for at least two minutes straight, Yuri stroking the groaning girl’s back. And so, the two were walking toward Natsuki’s house, the brown leaves of autumn being swept by the wind and paving the girls’ path. 

“To be fair, you did call us a couple.” Yuri politely responded.   
“Yeah, but it was an accident!”   
After that note, Natsuki heard a whisper from Yuri, but couldn’t make out the words. So, she huffed, “What was that?” 

“Nothing.” Yuri replied, her face...red? Just a bit. But Natsuki didn’t seem to mind, as she scoffed and walked side-by-side with Yuri, until they reached a small, two-story house.   
“Well, we’re here!” Natsuki announced.   
“Hmm. It is smaller than I thought it would be.” Yuri stated. “Don’t you live with your father?”   
“Yeah. But that fuck usually leaves the house for like 7 hours a day. He actually flew to Vegas last night.   
“Vegas? Las Vegas?” Yuri asked.   
“Well, yeah. Not like there’s any other Vegas.”   
“But isn’t that in America?”   
“Uh-huh.” Natsuki answered, her gaze stern. “He said now would be a good time to learn how to become an adult so when I leave the house I know what the hell I’m doing.”   
“I apologize. You don’t seem to happy about this arrangement.” Yuri said. Natsuki turned her head and grinned, her sharper tooth poking out slightly. “Oh, I’m fucking pumped. I finally get some peace and quiet. But, don’t think that means I don’t want you here.” 

Yuri’s face became dusted with red. “Oh. Thank you, Natsuki.” 

Natsuki nodded. “Let’s just get inside.”   
… 

Inside Natsuki’s house was...an interesting insight for Yuri. First things first; the kitchen was huge, bowls and cups sprawled all over the counter. They were all empty though. The second thing, alcohol. The house reeked of cheap beer and a sugary aroma that could be none other than the smell of cupcakes. Or better known as, the smell of Natsuki. Yuri could get used to that.   
“Hey. Are you done gawking at my kitchen or are we going to do this?” Natsuki asked.   
“Hmm? Oh, of course. Sorry.” Yuri apologized. She walked over to a small table and took a seat on the floor, opening her bag to take out a blank sheet of paper. Natsuki came over to the table as well, placing her bag on it.   
“Well, I’ll go change into my pajamas. We’ll probably be here a while.” Natsuki said. Yuri nodded and mouthed an ‘okay’. 

It took a little while, but Natsuki showed up, her school outfit abandoned and instead adorned a simple outfit of a skirt and short sleeved pink shirt. “So. Let’s do this shit I guess.”   
… 

Three. Hours. Three hours have passed and because of the fall weather, night was approaching soon. Natsuki sighed, her cheek laying against the table. Yuri had seemed to take wind of the fact they were getting nowhere, so she instead read her book to pass the time. The pinkette huffed. “I’m bored.”   
“Hmm.” Yuri responded. “You gave in a bit early. It seems as if we don’t have anything in common.” 

Natsuki scoffed, but didn’t say a word. She just studied Yuri’s face as she read. She watched those orchid irises move slowly with each word read, seeing her lips move as she mouthed the words to herself. The sight was...nice? But felt a bit creepy, so Natsuki looked to the side and cursed under her breath, scolding herself for looking at Yuri’s lips a little bit too long.   
“I don’t mind.”   
“Huh?”   
“The staring.” 

Natsuki jolted. “W-what? I didn’t stare at you! I was just looking at the back of your book, a-and seeing what poor taste you have!” 

Yuri’s eyes flicked up to look at Natsuki. She smiled at her. “I said I don’t mind.”   
“Agh! This is really boring!” Natsuki shouted, trying to avoid the conversation. “Can’t we just do something fun?”   
“Like what, if I may ask?”   
“Like...uh…” Well shit. Natsuki hadn’t thought about it. She turned her head to look at something to give her an idea. The first thing in sight was a bowl and ding! Natsuki looked at Yuri. “Have you ever baked before?”   
… 

The answer was no. But Natsuki persisted. “C’mon! This is my favourite thing next to reading manga!”   
“Like I said, I’ve never cooked before.”   
“Seriously? Alright, how’s this? I’ll teach you and I won’t mention anything about what your book is about.” Natsuki said. 

Yuri’s face became red. “E-excuse me? You read the synopsis?”   
“Mm-hmm. So are you in or are you gonna pussy out?” 

Yuri thought. She knew that she had zero experience with cooking besides brewing tea but...she felt a strange urge to do so. And so, with a sharp inhale, she replied with, “Alright.” 

Natsuki grinned widely. “Sweet, I knew you weren’t a total hermit! Now c’mon, let’s get everything together!”   
… 

It didn’t take long for Yuri to find out that cooking wasn’t one of her strong suits. She tried to stir, but she would accidentally do it too much to the point of it spilling over the sides of the bowl and onto the floor. Natsuki clicked her tongue. “Shit, you weren’t kidding. C’mere.” 

Yuri obeyed and walked over to where Natsuki was. She then felt the smaller girl’s chest on her back and Natsuki’s arms wrapped around her midriff, guiding Yuri’s hands.   
“See? You want to stir it fast, but don’t go overboard.” Natsuki said. 

Yuri nodded silently, but couldn’t ignore the fact that Natsuki was behind her, arms wrapped around her middle and chin on her shoulder. The taller girl’s face became tinged with red, her eyes watching Natsuki’s pale wrists move hers, slow at first. But...there…  
“Why is there a bruise on your wrist?” 

Natsuki growled. “Fuck!” 

With a high speed, she pulled back, walking backward, clutching her bruised wrist. “None of your fucking business!”   
“Natsuki…”   
“Don’t ‘Natsuki’ me! You weren’t supposed to know!” 

Yuri felt her heart throb. She saw Natsuki standing there, back hunched and her hand clutching her wrist, a look of anger and fear mixed in her eyes. Soon, the pinkette fell to her knees. “He’s such a fucking asshole. I fucking hate him...I hate him so much…” 

Yuri couldn’t help it. She sat on her knees and threw her arms around Natsuki, pulling her close. “Shh. It’s alright.” She whispered. 

Natsuki shut her eyes and quivered, her arms curling around Yuri’s long hair and burying herself in her shoulder. “He hurts me...he always does.”

Yuri shushed her once more, her lithe hands stroking her back, feeling the younger’s body go more limp, relaxing itself into the older’s touch. Soon, a small snoring noise came from Natsuki. Yuri pulled back to see Natsuki asleep in her arms. The older gazed at her friend’s sleeping body, the limp body’s arms still wrapped around Yuri’s neck. She looked at peace, her pink locks framing her face as she unconsciously nuzzled herself against Yuri’s chest, mumbling something in her sleep. This led to the older to blush uncontrollably, yet she felt...happy? It’s odd. But, Yuri wasn’t focusing on how odd it was, and savoured the enjoyment of seeing Natsuki, not feeling any pain. And so, she stood up, Natsuki in her arms and walked toward the stairway. From carrying her alone, Yuri could feel that familiar sting in her heart as she noticed how light Natsuki was. Yuri marched up the stairway, Natsuki in her arms as she approached a door with a sign reading ‘Natsuki’s Room’.   
Using her shoulder, Yuri let the door creak open, the light from the hallway shining into the dark room. There were shelves surrounding the room and were covered in very girly things like cat plushes and maybe a manga or two would be lying under some other items, as if trying to hide it. And among those keepsakes was a picture of a young, pink-haired girl and a woman wearing a sundress hugging her tightly. On it, was written in red crayon, the messy hiragana letters spelling out ‘I love Mommy!’ But...under it, was the familiar handwriting of a much older Natsuki. ‘We miss you.’

Sorrow. Pity. Yuri saw what Natsuki had to live with. The horror of an abusive father, the sorrow of a mother lost. She hugged the body of the sleeping girl close to her chest. She lowered her body and, with a gentleness, kissed her lightly on the forehead. Natsuki didn’t wake, nor did she stir. Yuri lay her body on her bed and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't too ooc. But things are getting somewhere so that's good, right?   
> -Ship


	8. Act 1, Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaangst stuff incoming for the next few chapters. Just a friendly warning.   
> -Ship

Daylight slivered itself through the curtains covering Natsuki’s room, hitting the girl in the face. Natsuki stirred, her eyes squinting as the unfamiliar feeling of light against her pink irises. The pinkette rose from bed and used the palms of her hands to rub at her eyes, yawning.   
“What...how did I get here? When did I-” Natsuki asked herself but stopped when she realized what happened the previous night. She let a hand course through pink hair as she whispered ‘fuck’ over and over again. She let her guard down. But...Yuri didn’t seem to mind the night before. Natsuki remembered her soft voice shushing her, how warm her body was, how safe she felt in her arms. Could this be...no. Fuck no. It couldn’t be. Natsuki let her head hit the wall as she sighed. “Fuck.” 

Suddenly, she heard her phone buzz. Turning over to look at it, Natsuki grabbed it and turned it around to see who was texting her. It was none other than...   
Y: Hello.  
Y: Are you awake? 

Natsuki cursed under her breath. Should she reply? Should she ignore it? But would Yuri be upset about that? No, Yuri is too kind for that. She would understand. But, still… 

Natsuki took a deep breath and let her fingers hit the keyboard.   
N: yea   
N: i just woke up tho  
Y: I’m sorry, did I wake you?   
N: no, it’s fine just a little concerning   
N: did you need something   
Y: I was wondering if you would like to join me in going to a café near the school.   
Y: You don’t have to if you don’t want to. 

Natsuki gulped.   
N: no it’s totally fine   
Y: Alright, I’ll pick you up. We’ll walk together because  
Y: We need to talk.

Fuck.   
… 

It took less than twenty minutes for Yuri to arrive to Natsuki’s house. She was dressed in a simple outfit; a black sweater and purple leggings, a scarf wrapped around her throat that was the same colour as her legwear. Natsuki wore an outfit similar to her other, with a short sleeved shirt and a plaid skirt, her hair slightly ruffled, as if she didn’t spend too much time making sure she wasn’t looking like someone who just rolled out of bed. “Hey.”   
“Hey.” Yuri responded. The two wasted no time and walked side-by-side, much like how they did last night. There was a silence, and uncomfortable tension was in the air. Natsuki gulped as she looked next to her to see Yuri, her face stoic. The younger fiddled with the hem of her skirt. “So...you wanted to talk?”   
“Not now.” Was the answer. 

The walk wasn’t too long, only around 10 minutes. When the two reached the entrance to the café, the horrid silence had halted, as the distinct chatter of other people filled the room. Yuri walked over to the counter and ordered something. Natsuki couldn’t hear and didn’t bother to hear either. She just wanted this to be over with. Yuri turned to Natsuki and pointed toward a small glass table with a single red sofa. “We’re sitting there.”   
“Okay.” 

Once the two got to the couch, Yuri said, “I bought you peppermint tea and a green tea cake. Is that fine?”   
“Y-yeah. It is.” 

Silence. Well, the closest thing to it. A feeling of dread was welling up in Natsuki as she clutched at her skirt even harder. “Can we just talk already? The tension is killing me.”   
“Of course, how rude of me.” Yuri sighed, turning over to Natsuki. She stared at Natsuki’s hand that was clutching her skirt, the wrist still a bit purple. “I’m sorry.”   
“Sorry? For what? You didn’t do shit to me.” Natsuki nervously chuckled, her body shaking a bit. Yuri gave her a look of sympathy as her hand stuck out to touch Natsuki’s, her thumb caressing the back of the pinkette’s hand ever so slightly, which made said pinkette jolt with surprise and blush furiously. “W-what’s going on? Why are you-”   
“You don’t deserve it.” Yuri whispered. “You don’t deserve it at all.” 

Natsuki gulped. She felt her body shake just a little bit more. “Deserve what?” 

Yuri’s orchid irises bore holes through Natsuki’s own as she saw through the cheap façade.   
“I know. I know everything. I’m sorry.” Yuri repeated, her voice soft. Natsuki’s eyes couldn’t look away, yet she wanted to. She didn’t want to see Yuri hurt because of something that wasn’t even her fault.   
“It’s not your fault.” Natsuki acknowledged.  
“I want to help.” Yuri responded.  
“Help?” Natsuki asked. “How? How can you help me? It’s not your fault my dad’s a piece of human garbage. It’s not your fault my mom-”   
“I know. But I care about you too much to let this happen to you.” Yuri admitted, her eyes becoming shiny and wet.  
“You...care about me?” Natsuki pondered, and in response, Yuri nodded.  
She cares about me. She actually cares. Fuck, why am I freaking out over this?   
Natsuki gulped hard. She wanted help, she needed help, but she couldn’t let the words tumble out of her mouth. All her life, her father taught her life is something people go through alone. And so, the pinkette stayed silent her lips drawn into a thin line. Yuri shut her eyes. Her body came closer to Natsuki’s. Closer...closer...and Natsuki felt a pair of arms wrap around her figure. “Please. Let me help.” Yuri whispered.

Natsuki’s eyes became red. Wet. Tears fell from her eyes as she felt Yuri bury her face in Natsuki’s hair. Natsuki’s heart throbbed as she saw this girl, her friend, crying for her. She took a shaky breath and returned the hug, feeling its warm embrace envelop her in an aura of safety.   
“Okay.” 

“I have a green tea, a peppermint tea, and a green tea cake for a Yuri!”   
…   
“Hey, you guys!” 

Natsuki and Yuri turned their heads to see Sayori, Monika, and Kei, all waving at them. The pair couldn’t help but wave back. Sayori ran over the two girls and gave them a tight hug. “So, how’s it going with you guys? Wait, were you two hanging out?”   
“Did someone say ‘hang out’? See, you guys get along just fine.” Monika smiled.   
“Gotta be honest, thought Natsuki was gonna cave.” Kei admitted nonchalantly.   
“Shut up, Kei! You’re just salty because I’m closer to a girl than you will ever be!” Natsuki shouted. Kei stuttered. “W-what? That’s not it! It’s j-just that…”   
“Just what?”   
“Yuri’s super nice and you’re super not-nice?” Kei asked more than said, but still with the same effect.   
“So what? Does that matter? Y’know what? I think you’re all upset because you want to be a thing with Yuri, right?!”   
“Of course not! I know you two are a couple!”  
“We are not a fucking couple!”   
“Well, this is an interesting development.” Monika whispered to Yuri. Yuri nodded, but upon hearing the ‘couple’ remark, she couldn’t help but smile a bit.   
“You guuuuys!” Sayori whined. “Stop fighting so we can go do something fun!”  
“She started it.” Kei pointed.   
“I did not!” Natsuki growled.   
“Okay, everyone!” Monika said, clapping her hands. “I have a table for five at a restaurant so who wants to go~?”   
“Wait, you planned this?” Natsuki realized. Monika giggled.   
“Maybe…”   
“C’mon, Natsu, they have a lot of cool desserts and stuff that you’ll like! Please?” Sayori begged. Natsuki rolled her eyes.   
“Fine.”   
With a squeal and a hug from Sayori, Natsuki knew she would probably regret this. Probably. She looked up to see Yuri smiling at her. Probably not. 

Well, she was wrong. Natsuki regretted agreeing to this. She was forced to sit at a table where the most conversation was when Sayori and Monika bombarded them with questions. Kei didn’t say anything, just snicker and eat the mochi he ordered with a shit-eating grin.  
“Jesus, can’t you two take a hint?!” Natsuki snapped.   
“Yuri doesn’t seem to mind.” Monika stated, Sayori nodding in agreement.   
“Yeah, she didn’t say anything against this.” 

Natsuki turned her head to see Yuri look back, then avert her gaze, her face red. “I d-don’t mind much...the questions are harmless.” 

Natsuki thought about it, then sighed in defeat. “You’re right.” 

Sayori gasped in surprise. “Woah! Yuri, you calmed her down in only a sentence!”   
“Shut up.” Natsuki growled, her face pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles! Also the cream of the corn shall approach soon!   
> -Ship


	9. Act 1, Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Self-harm   
> Yeah, sorry in advance. Hope you can handle angst. :^)   
> -Ship

Help was a word that would hardly describe what Yuri did for Natsuki. Everyday, Yuri would visit Natsuki and make sure she’s okay and would walk to school with her, listening to whatever the shorter girl would say. There would be days where Natsuki would feel angry about something her dad said over a call and Yuri would stroke her back and tell her that he’s not there to hurt her. She would feel better. There are times when Natsuki remembers something her mom told her and she would shake and curse herself for not showing her enough love when she was alive and Yuri would hold her tight and listen to Natsuki’s wishes of seeing her mother again. Natsuki was indeed a wreck, but Yuri was there to tell her that’s not true. And so, that’s when the crush started. 

Natsuki always thought Yuri was pretty, no, fucking beautiful, and even though Natsuki would never say it to her face, she would always sneak glances at her during homeroom, but would turn around everytime she would see Yuri’s eyes meet hers. And so, with as much courage as she could muster, Natsuki dialed a number into her phone.   
“Hello?”   
“Sayori, could I take a bit of your time?”   
“Oh, sure!” 

Natsuki sighed in relief. Even though she knew Sayori was always up and about every second of every day, this would be the first time Natsuki actually needed to talk to her.   
“So, what did you need?” Sayori asked over the line.   
“Do you...uh...know where Yuri lives?” Jesus, Natsuki felt her heart in her throat just by asking about Yuri.   
“Yeah, her house is not that far from yours, actually.” 

And so, Natsuki grabbed a crumpled receipt that her dad left after buying three cases of rum that one time and with a pink gel pen, Natsuki scribbled the digits and street that Yuri lived, her phone on her shoulder as she heard Sayori repeat it a few times to make sure Natsuki got it right.   
“Thanks, Sayori.”   
“You’re welcome! Wait, hold up.” Sayori said and shortly after, Natsuki heard a voice come from the other line that didn’t belong to Sayori. A few seconds passed and Sayori placed the phone back and told Natsuki, “Monika said hi!”   
“Tell her I said not to stay up all night ‘studying’ again, alright?” Natsuki snickered. She heard Sayori whine over the line and hang up.   
… 

So, Natsuki baked cupcakes. She could never actually tell Yuri that she liked her in that way. Hell, she didn’t know if she liked girls. But, it would be worth a shot. Plus, Natsuki loves sweets and sugar would most likely fuel her courage. Yet, when she finally approached the house, she almost went back home at the instant she knocked at the door. Don’t pussy out, Natsu! Just...tell her you like her. It’s easy. Be cool, be cool...you’re not fucking cool. 

Oddly enough, the door was unlocked so after another round of knocks, the door creaked open. It was dark inside and the feel of being inside Yuri’s living room without her consent just felt...wrong. Natsuki gulped. “H-hello? Yuri? I made you something because I want to talk or something.” 

No answer. Natsuki became even more nervous to the point the tray she held in her hands shook and clattered as the small pastries hopped up and down. “Hey! Asshole! This isn’t funny!” 

And that was when Natsuki heard it. “Nnngh.” 

Oh fuck. 

“Y-Yuri?” 

Natsuki set down the tray on a nearby table and held the rail that led to the other story. The pinkette began her trek up the stairs, her nervousness nearly overtaking her as she saw Yuri’s door, almost closed but not quite. Natsuki’s hand reached out and opened the door. “Yuri?” 

What she saw made her heart drop. 

Yuri was on her knees, wearing a cream sweater, the sleeve on her right arm rolled up to her shoulder. There, in Yuri’s left hand, she clutched a rather large knife, the side oozing with a red fluid. And there, on Yuri’s wrist, lay scars leaking with blood onto the floor. Natsuki’s body became stiff, her skin pale as she saw the scene in front of her. Yuri was cutting herself. Yuri was...cutting...herself…  
Yuri was… 

“Why?” Natsuki whispered.   
“Natsuki! What are you-”   
“How the fuck could you help me but not yourself?!” 

Natsuki couldn’t help it. Her eyes stung and she shut them tight, teardrops trailing down her face, her hands balled up into fists.   
“God, you tell me I need help but why the hell would you just ignore yourself?!” Natsuki screamed, her voice cracking as she felt more tears drip down.   
“You don’t understand, Natsuki.” Yuri responded, her voice filled with fear.   
“Don’t understand? What? That you’re hurting yourself? And for what? You have a caring family! You have friends! You have...you have…” Natsuki’s bottom lip quivered. She couldn’t take the pain. She liked, no, loved this girl and to know that she was hurting herself like this? The truth was unbearable. “You fucking have someone who loves you! And you don’t know it!” 

Yuri stayed silent. She held her bloody arm and stared at the crying Natsuki. “It makes me feel good, Natsuki. I do this...because it makes me happy. In ways you can’t describe.” 

Natsuki’s eyes shot open. “Ways I can’t describe? I can describe some shit to you, let me fucking tell you! There’s this girl, who makes my heart sing, and makes me actually happy! She cares about me more that anyone else and makes me feel like I’m worth something!”   
“Why are you telling me this-”   
“Because the fucking girl is you!” 

Yuri’s eyes widened as it dawned on her. Natsuki was in love with her. And she ignored all the signs and now, the girl who’s love with her was standing in the doorway, witnessing Yuri harming herself. Yuri reached out her hand, even though it was covered in blood, and said “Natsuki-”   
“If you want someone to help...help yourself. Because I can’t bear this pain anymore.” Natsuki stated, the anger in her voice gone and replaced with sorrow. She turned around and walked left the room, leaving Yuri by herself. 

Emptiness is what Yuri felt as she watched Natsuki leave. The tall girl’s bloody hand fell to her side as she let her emotions take over, tears trailing down her face. Her mouth opened and with a whisper she said,“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll get better, my bois. Stay tuned!   
> -Ship


	10. Act 1, Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I promise you, next chapter will be better! And happier. In more ways than one... So enjoy! Or try to enjoy...I dunno.

Natsuki didn’t come to school the day after. Or the day after that. Or the day after that. Rumours had spread around the school about Natsuki’s whereabouts.   
“Where’s Natsuki?”   
“I think she went to Vegas with her dad.”   
“No, he left like a month ago.”   
“Maybe she transferred to a different school?”   
“Then wouldn’t she have told everyone?”   
“You guys...what if she killed herself?” 

Yuri stopped reading her book and looked up to see the crowd of students whispering to each other. The last comment made her wince as she thought about that being a possibility. She closed her eyes and sighed as she sorrowfully read her book. She remembered how when she would text Natsuki, she would never get a response. And how she would knock on her door and no one would answer. Natsuki’s dad was still in Vegas so the only one who could answer the door could only be Natsuki. 

A teardrop fell on the page Yuri was reading. She brought two fingers to her left eye and looked at her wet fingers. She raised her hand and asked if she could go to the restroom for a bit. When she got there, she cried.   
… 

The literature club was just as bad. The days usually consisted of the members asking each other where in the world could Natsuki be.   
“When was the last you heard of her?” Kei asked nervously. Yeah, Natsuki treated him like shit, but it was kinda endearing to him, so he was just as scared as the next person.   
“She called me a few nights ago.” Sayori answered. “She said she was going to Yuri’s house.”   
“So that could mean…” Monika realized. She turned around to see Yuri on the floor, knees up to her chin as she looked out the window. “Yuri.” 

Yuri faced Monika.   
“What happened at your house?”  
“I-” 

Ring! Ring! 

Sayori picked up her phone, her eyes widening. “It’s Natsuki!” Yuri’s head rose as a look of surprise formed on her face.   
“For real?” Kei acknowledged, leaning over to look at his best friend’s phone.   
“Pick it up, Sayori!” Monika told her girlfriend.   
“Shh, you guys!” Sayori shushed, picking up the phone. She listened intently and then answered. “Okay. Okay...alone? Are you sure? All right.” 

Sayori hung up the phone. “She said she wants me to come to her house tonight.”   
“Thank God, she’s alive!” Kei praised to the sky. Monika sighed in relief.   
“Okay everyone, let’s end the club early tonight so Sayori can get ready to see Natsuki.” Monika told everyone. She looked in Yuri’s direction. “Yuri? You alright?”   
“Now I am.” Yuri sighed. She got up from the floor and grabbed her book, walking out of the classroom. Monika and Sayori did the same thing, leaving Kei on his own for at least a second.  
“Hey, bake her cupcakes or something! I’ll help!” Kei shouted, following his friends as they left the room.   
… 

Sayori knocked on the door to Natsuki’s house. “Hello? Natsuki?” 

There was a small silence. Then, Sayori heard Natsuki’s voice come from the other side of the door. “Are you alone?”   
“Yeah.” 

The doorknob rattled as it slid open, Natsuki looking up at Sayori. She looked incredibly disheveled, her hair was ruffled and her eyes were red.   
“I, uh, brought you a cupcake! It was Kei’s idea but we all baked it.” Sayori nervously grinned, trying to brighten the atmosphere. 

Natsuki mumbled a thanks as she took a bite out of the pink frosted pastry, opening the door a bit more to let Sayori through. Inside the living room was a mess; there were papers sprawled all over the room, crumpled into little balls, mostly around the trashcan. There were gel pens spilled on the floor, making the house reek of ink. Natsuki plopped onto the couch, licking her fingers as she finished the cupcake Sayori gave her. Sayori followed suit, sitting next to Natsuki.   
“Uh...Natsu? What happened?” Sayori couldn’t help but asking. Natsuki looked up at her.   
“I needed help. So she helped me. But she didn’t help herself.”   
“Who’s…” Then, it clicked. Yuri. Sayori’s voice took on a tone of concern.“What do you mean, didn’t help herself?”   
“Does it really matter? I fucked up.” Natsuki deadpanned, turning her gaze away from Sayori and into the black screen of the T.V. that sat in the middle of the room.   
“What happened, Natsu?” Sayori repeated, her hand moving to touch Natsuki’s shoulder. As it made contact onto her skin, the pinkette jolted and hit her hand away, standing up.   
“I told her I love her.” Natsuki admitted. Her hand curled into her pink locks, pulling on them. “Fuck, I do love her but...shit, I didn’t know that something’s up with her. I think she hates me now because I left her. I’m such an idiot. Why didn’t I know sooner?”   
“Natsu…”   
“I mean, I know she’s shy but I didn’t she was like that!”   
“Natsu…”   
“Shit, if I really do love her, I would’ve known sooner-”   
“Natsu!” 

Natsuki looked at Sayori, her gaze filled with sorrow as tears fell from her eyes in small spurts. “She helped me...but I didn’t help her.” 

Sayori walked over to where Natsuki was standing and gave her a hug. “It’s alright, you didn’t know.” Despite all that Monika and Sayori did to try and erase the past, there was no lie that a few things were left unchanged. Most likely because it was written in stone, so all Sayori could do was hold her friend tightly.  
Natsuki didn’t pull away. “I just wanted her to know. And now I can’t go anywhere near her because...I’m scared, Sayori. What if she hates me? What if she doesn’t want to help me anymore? I want to tell her I want to help her but...”   
“Hey,” Sayori said, pulling away from Natsuki to wipe a tear from her cheek. “If you love her, than you can tell her anything. Something similar happened between me and Monika and look at us now! We can’t keep our hands off each other. So, without a doubt, she’ll accept you for who you are and what you want to do. 

Natsuki nodded in silence. She sniffed, “Thanks, I guess."   
“Well, your happiness is the only thanks I need!” Sayori grinned.   
“That’s cheesy as hell.” 

Sayori pouted. “C’mon! I tried really hard to come up with that on the way here!”   
“God, you’re such an asshat.” Natsuki laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh boy. Next chapter's a hoot. And we're coming to the close of Act 1! Don't worry, my valuable readers, I will make this Act end with a bang. Literally.


	11. Act 1, Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut!  
> Like...a lot. Sorta? Does two climaxes for each count? Eh. Okay, quick thing: the sex is supposed to be all sweet n stuff, so I avoided using vulgar words for body parts. Also it's not amazing so please, cut me some slackx this took like three days to write. Okay, I'mma shut up now.  
> -Ship

   “Keep your eyes closed!” 

  “Okay, okay.” 

   So, apparently, Yuri was told by Sayori and Monika that they were going to take her somewhere that has something she probably loves. And because Yuri was too polite to decline, she was keeping her eyes closed as her friends walked her down the street to some unknown location. What’s worse than being dragged by your friends somewhere without being able to look at where you’re walking? Being dragged by your friends somewhere without being able to look at where you’re walking  _ at night. _

   “We’re here!” Sayori shouted. She knocked on something and let go of Yuri’s arm that she used to guide her to the location she and Monika wanted to take her. 

   “See ya! Have fun!” Monika giggled as she and Sayori...wait. Were they- 

   “Wait, where did you-” Yuri stopped herself as she opened her eyes to see she was at Natsuki’s house. And not only that, but Sayori and Monika just abandoned her there. At the place of the person she hurt. Yuri had half a mind to leave and stay as shy as she was a few weeks ago. But... the door was open and the lights were on inside the living room, as if she was expected. With a courage that could rival that of a rebellious teenager, she slid the door open. She had to fix the mess she made. She had to. 

   “Natsuki? Are you in here?” Yuri asked as she removed her shoes and stepped inside the room, which ended up being empty. She looked at the staircase, unmoving. Yuri knew Natsuki might not want to see her again, but it was worth the try. She marched over to the stairs and walked up, one by one. She clutched the throat of the sweater she was wearing with every step, her grip tightening as she finally approached Natsuki’s door, which happened to be shut and by looking under it, light was shown to be shining, meaning someone must’ve been inside. Yuri let her knuckles trail on the wood, nervousness making her hand shake, which made the feeling of dread inside her heart grow. With fear present, Yuri curled her shaky hand into a fist and knocked on the door, stepping back to wait for the response. It took a while, but when it happened, there was a sick feeling of nervous tension hanging in the air. 

When the door opened, Yuri’s eyes met Natsuki’s.

   “Hey.” Yuri said. 

   “Hey.” Natsuki responded. The pinkette’s pupils flicked down as sighed. She slid the door wide, the rest of her room clearly visible behind her. “Come in, I have to tell you something.” 

   “Okay.” Yuri told her, stepping into the room. Inside, the room felt different than it did when she went inside that day. Previously, the room felt sad and lonely, but now that Natsuki was awake, it felt alive. It felt like it had a small shred of innocence. It felt like Natsuki. 

   “You can sit on the bed, y’know.” Natsuki told as she sat near her pillow. Yuri mouthed an ‘oh’ and sat on the empty part of the mattress. 

   “So...what did you wish to talk about?” Yuri asked, folding her hands in her lap.

  Natsuki sighed. She turned to Yuri, her look the same as the day she saw Yuri. The day she cried in front of Yuri for the first time. The day Yuri felt as if Natsuki was gone from her life. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? You could have called and sorted this shit out.”

   “I’m sorry.” Yuri apologized. Sorry wasn’t enough, Yuri knew. But she could say nothing more to justify her actions. And so, she told her of her fears. “I just thought, you wouldn’t want to associate with me anymore because of my...hobbies. I care about you so much. I didn’t want to scare you away. Like how I scared away everyone else.” 

   “Yuri.” 

  Yuri stared at Natsuki, who placed her hand on Yuri’s thigh, leaning closer, her eyes filled with that horrid sorrow Yuri came to loathe. “I care about you too. So don’t hide things like that away from me. It hurt me so much to see you cutting yourself. To see someone you care about hurting themselves like that...it’s fucking horrible.”

   “I-” 

   Before Yuri could finish her response, she felt Natsuki hug her, her face buried in Yuri’s shoulder. The embrace was full of emotion, as the smaller girl’s grip became tighter. “You helped me, so let me help you. I know I probably won’t do a good job but I want to try. It’s all I can do. Please.”

 Yuri didn’t respond, just...thought. She thought about how much she helped Natsuki with her issues and how much she knew she loved her. This girl who loved her was holding her tight and feeling for her, and was the only person who loved Yuri enough to stay with her. Yuri’s eyes shut as she returned the embrace. “Alright.”

  Yuri’s mind began to halt.  _ Perhaps now is the time.  _ “Natsuki...could you let go?”  __

  Natsuki pulled away and stared at Yuri’s face, confused, and a little hurt. “Why-”

  Natsuki felt Yuri’s lips on her own. Her eyes widened, as her grip on Yuri’s frame loosened as she felt those lips move against her own and God did it feel good. The kiss was clumsy, but full of a passion that went way beyond the actual kiss itself. Natsuki’s mind went blank as she kissed back, feeling Yuri’s body fall against hers, the pinkette’s back hitting her mattress as she melted into the kiss, melted into Yuri. Feeling a bit bold, Natsuki’s tongue poked at Yuri’s lips, and the taller girl opened her mouth and let the warm muscle tangle with her own, letting out an “Mmph.”

  Reminding themselves they needed to breathe, the girls pulled away, pink and orchid irises meeting each other. Natsuki breathed heavily as she saw Yuri’s eyes, half-lidded and a smile on her lips. “I wanted to say I love you too...the other night.”

   “You...didn’t though.” Natsuki mumbled, her face red and some pieces of pink hair sticking to her forehead.

   “I know. I’m sorry about that.” Yuri soothed, her hand cupping Natsuki’s face, the smaller girl nuzzling her cheek into Yuri’s palm. 

   “Does that mean we’re…” 

   “Yes.” Yuri whispered. “Yes, we are.” 

  Natsuki felt her heart skip a beat. The girl she always wanted...is now hers. And she wanted her to know it. Natsuki’s face became even more red than before, her eyes flicking down for a second, then back up. “Can I do something?”

   “Of course.” Yuri responded, her lips meeting Natsuki’s cheek, the one that she held. Suddenly, Yuri felt the weight under her shift and found herself being pinned down by Natsuki, each hand on either side of her head. 

   “I want to show you how to feel the things you like feeling without hurting yourself. Can I show you?” Natsuki asked, gulping. Yuri looked to the side nervously. 

    “Yes.” Yuri told Natsuki. The pinkette leaned down and turned Yuri’s head to give her a chaste kiss, just for a second, then pulled back. 

    “Tell me if anything feels weird. I don’t really know how to do this…” Natsuki admitted, chuckling. 

    “You’re not alone on that note.” Yuri said. She felt the hem of her sweater being pulled up by Natsuki. 

    “Lift up your arms.” 

  Yuri raised her arms and felt the warmth of her sweater disappear, nearly covering her chest before Natsuki’s small hands clutched Yuri’s wrist and pinned them on either side of the taller girl’s head, the grip loose, as to not agitate the wounds. When the pinkette looked at Yuri’s chest, her eyes met with a rather large purple bra that held equally large breasts. Natsuki felt her body heat up and with a voice as soft as can be, she said, “You’re really pretty, Yuri.”

The smaller girl’s hand moved Yuri’s marked arm to her lips.

  Yuri was going to respond but felt those warm lips on her wrist and surprise swept over her. She looked and saw Natsuki kissing her scars, one by one, sometimes poking out her tongue to run it along the length of the scratches. The feeling made Yuri’s body warm and she sighed in contentment as each red scar was covered in the lightest of kisses. It took a little while for Natsuki to finish peppering the multitude of scars that littered Yuri’s arm and when she did, she pressed a light peck on Yuri’s shoulder, leaving a trail until, hesitantly, she reached Yuri’s neck and nibbled on it, making the girl under her whine.

   “Natsuki…” Yuri breathed. She felt that warm tongue swirl on the small marks left by the nibbles and the slick muscle trail down, slowly, to where her breasts began. The pinkette used her free hand to unhook the bra and let the fabric trail down Yuri’s side, soon tossing it away. Natsuki pulled away to take in the sight of Yuri’s breasts, her face flushed as she noticed how wonderful they were. 

   “Shit, Yuri. I’m sorry it’s just...” Natsuki said, tripping over the words of sentiment. “Fuck, what did I do to deserve someone like you?” 

   The comment made Yuri blush and turn her head once more, stuttering a thank you, which turned breathy as she felt a pair of lips envelop a pert nipple, Natsuki’s free hand tweaking the other.

   “N-Natsuki-!” Yuri moaned, as she felt how god damn  _ wonderful  _ the sensation was. Natsuki let her tongue swirl around the pink tip and sucked delicately on the mound of flesh, relishing in the moans and gasps emitting from Yuri. After a little while, Natsuki let go of the nipple, some saliva sliding down her chin, her eyes catching the look of Yuri; whose faced was flushed, lips were swollen from the kisses, and her fingers were grasping at the sheets. The sight was heavenly.  _ If she’s like this now...when I actually…  _ Natsuki took a deep breath. And so, she let her tongue make its way down Yuri’s abdomen, her glance still on Yuri, who was breathing quite heavily, her eyes half- lidded. When Natsuki reached Yuri’s legwear, however, her boldness weakened as her breathing became laboured with nervousness.

  With shaky hands, Natsuki clutched the hem of the black yoga pants Yuri was wearing and slid it down to her knees, which showed a pair of panties the same colour as the bra Yuri was wearing. Natsuki’s flicked up to Yuri’s, wanting some sign of approval. “You sure about this, Yuri? I don’t really want you to be uncomfortable.”

  Yuri stared at Natsuki, seeing the pinkette’s face the same shade of her hair, which was slightly messy, her voice shaking by the end of the sentence. The taller girl let her hand move toward Natsuki’s cheek and caress it, as she whispered in a feather-light voice, but still hinted with arousal. “Make me yours, Natsuki.”

  Natsuki swallowed as she bent her head down to kiss a small damp patch on Yuri’s panties, which made owner of said panties sigh. Natsuki let her thumb and index fingers on both hands simultaneously roll down the piece of fabric, and removing it, revealing Yuri’s most private area. Natsuki, recalling her boldness, grabbed Yuri’s legs and placed them on her shoulders, so Yuri’s thighs were touching the younger’s ears.

 Without falter, Natsuki licked a slow stripe up Yuri’s core, hearing the whine that Yuri produced. She did so again, and again, driving Yuri crazy as she whimpered whenever the tip of Natsuki’s tongue poked at her clit.

   “Nngh! N-Natsuki...please...inside…” 

  Obeying the other’s order, Natsuki let her tongue dip inside Yuri’s folds, feeling how wet and  _ tight  _ it was. The taste couldn’t be described, Natsuki concluded, the only word that could be used was Yuri. And only Yuri. Increasing her speed, Natsuki let her tongue travel deep inside Yuri’s flower, which made the older moan Natsuki’s name like a prayer.

   “Natsuki! Natsuki! So good! Mmm! Natsuki!” 

  The pinkette decided to push herself inside more, tasting the wetness that dripped out of Natsuki’s newfound favourite treat, besides cupcakes of course. Suddenly, Natsuki felt lithe fingers curl in her hair, guiding her head and tongue. When the slick muscle touched a certain spot inside her, Yuri’s back arched and she let out a loud moan. Natsuki looked back up and saw how much Yuri loved whenever her tongue hit that spot, so the pinkette continued to do it, thrusting her tongue inside to wiggle at the spot, just so she could repeat the action more and more, watching Yuri come undone before her eyes. It didn’t take long before the taller girl became closer and closer to her climax, her grip on the other girl’s hair tightening, her legs folding around Natsuki’s head. Closer...closer...just a little more...and…

  “Natsuki! I love you! Oh my god, I love you!” Yuri screamed, overwhelmed with pleasure, her juices overflowing and making the older’s body shake uncontrollably. The younger girl didn’t stop her actions, however, trying to make the climax last as long as she could. Eventually, Natsuki’s jaw started to ache, so she pulled away, Yuri’s legs unfolding from her head to drop to the mattress, Natsuki’s face and chin covered in the other’s juices.

   “You...screamed a lot...” Natsuki told, her tongue lolling out of her mouth to lick the traces of Yuri’s sex from her mouth. “Did it feel that good?” 

   Yuri looked down to see, Natsuki, her face flushed, face covered in fluids and hair ruffled. Yuri breathed heavily, allowing her arms to snake around Natsuki’s neck to give her a kiss, tasting herself on her lips. “That felt amazing...thank you.”

  Natsuki blushed and looked away when she was given the compliment. Yuri herself felt quite nervous after what she said, her shyness peaking out. She folded her legs and patted her lap. “Sit here. I would like to pay you back...if that’s alright.”

  Natsuki’s face became burning hot. “S-sure! Um...just, let me...uh...take off my-” Natsuki cut herself off as she fiddled with her skirt, growling as she nearly ripped it off her legs, throwing it onto the floor after getting it off. Natsuki lowered herself onto Yuri’s lap, shuffling as she tried to make this as comfortable as possible...which was easy, since Yuri’s laps was unexpectedly comfy. Her lips were caught in a sweet kiss from the girl in front of her, feeling smooth palms guiding themselves under her shirt, and removing it. The kiss became more sloppy, once Natsuki felt lithe fingers curl around her back to unhook her bra. Natsuki felt self-conscious of herself, because damn, her body was not as pretty as Yuri’s. Yuri’s has nice curves, an ample chest, beautiful skin and Natsuki felt her own body was too thin and looked weird and…

   “You’re very beautiful, Natsuki.” Yuri whispered, cupping perky breasts, loving the whimper that emitted from Natsuki. 

   “S-shut up…” Natsuki stuttered. She heard Yuri chuckle lightly and then… “Fuck.” 

  Yuri’s tongue licked at Natsuki’s neck, her teeth nipping at the sensitive skin, seeing small red blemishes bloom whenever she pulled back to see if Natsuki was enjoying it. She seemed to, since she was letting out breathy gasps, but her eyes were scrunched tight and sweat began to form at her brow.

   “Relax.” Yuri murmured, her thumbs beginning to roll pink nubs back and forth, gently, as she continued to lick at Natsuki’s throat. 

   “Mmph...Yuri…” Natsuki praised. Yuri felt her body heat up as she heard Natsuki say her name when she was so vulnerable, something about it made Yuri feel what she felt whenever she opened her skin. And Yuri craved more. The older let one of her hands slide down into Natsuki’s pink panties, fingertips pressing lightly against Natsuki’s smooth stomach and finally reached under the cotton, brushing over Natsuki’s clit, which made the pinkette moan. 

   “If anything hurts, let me know and I’ll stop. Okay?” Yuri warned, concern in her voice. Natsuki didn’t say a word, just nodded. Yuri let one finger slide up and down Natsuki’s folds to lubricate the finger, which was unnecessary, once Yuri slipped her middle finger inside Natsuki. Yuri noticed how soaked Natsuki was, hearing her make a high-pitched moan. Yuri couldn’t help her worries and so she asked, “Are you alright? Should I stop?” 

   “Please, don’t!” Natsuki whined, her body shaking. Yuri let her concern die down, moving her finger in and out of the wet hole, licking and kissing Natsuki’s neck, which was covered in more noticable love bites. And then another finger entered Natsuki’s core. And another. This made the pinkette rock against Yuri’s digits, her voice melodic in its moans. The older held Natsuki as she thrust herself onto those slender fingers, biting her lip to hold in a scream of pleasure. It all was all so much, those fingers in her flower, the thumb rolling against her nipple, that magnificent tongue tracing imaginary shapes into her neck... “Yuri, I’m close…” 

   “I know,” Yuri soothed. She let her mouth kiss it’s way up to the side of Natsuki’s head, first the neck, then the jaw, the cheek, and finally, Yuri reached Natsuki’s ear. Her breath was hot on it’s shell, which made Natsuki squirm in her grip. Yuri whispered, “come for me, Natsuki. You’re doing so well.” and her thumb touched the hard nub above her’s fingers and Natsuki unraveled.

  With a cry of arousal, Natsuki shook as her climax hit, her juices spilling onto Yuri’s fingers and palm, her arms thrown around Yuri’s neck to hold it tightly during her orgasm. Yuri left a barrage of light kisses on Natsuki’s throat and shoulder, so she could let Natsuki come down from her high, which took a little while. After she was finished, Natsuki fell back on the mattress, breathing heavily. She did look over to see Yuri, who lifted her fingers to her mouth and sucked the slick wetness off. The pinkette shut her eyes after the intense orgasm, and her entire body felt like jelly, feeling the mattress shift as Yuri moved backward.

   “Natsuki?” Yuri called. “I would like to try something else.” 

   “O-okay…” Natsuki breathed out. And so she sat up, and noticed Yuri sat with her legs spread quite open. Natsuki was confused for a bit, but that’s when Yuri said, 

    “Spread your legs, please.” Yuri asked, her face red, nervousness still hibernating in her words. Natsuki did as she was asked and saw Yuri curl her finger into a come hither motion. Natsuki gulped and slid to where Yuri was sitting. Suddenly, she realized what Yuri wanted to do once their cores touched. 

   “Nngh!” Natsuki whimpered, her sex still sensitive from her last orgasm. Yuri slightly moved, and their nubs touched. “Fuck!”

   “H-aah...Natsuki, you feel so good.” Yuri cooed, her body rocking back and forth as her and Natsuki’s flowers rubbed against one another, feeling their clits touch once more.

  Natsuki held onto Yuri for dear life as she also shook against Yuri’s rocks, feeling her whole body plunge into immense pleasure. It all felt so good, the honey-like slickness, how their clits touched from each rock and the fact that Natsuki was letting the girl she loved touch her in such a way, not only once but twice? It was heaven. The pinkette shut her eyes as she listened to those euphoric cries coming from the girl touching her, which made the experience all the better. Yuri herself felt just as good, if not better. Natsuki let  _ her  _ touch her like this. Only her. And Yuri knew it, adoring the feeling of having what she wanted for such a long time. The rocks became faster, less coordinated, as the two girls moaned in unison, grips on each other becoming tighter, screams of pleasure increasing and volume and the impending climax approaching and approaching fast.

  “Y-Yuri! Oh my...fuck!” Natsuki moaned, her body jolting as she felt her second climax coming.

   “I’m so close, Natsuki...come with me...so good...ah-” Yuri breathed, feeling something build up inside her and after a few more rocks, she and Natsuki vibrated intensely, holding onto each other as they covered each other in their love. After the climax, the two girls pulled away. Natsuki felt her body give out as she plopped on the bed, breathing heavy. She saw Yuri do the same, laying next to Natsuki. And so the pinkette looked straight into those gorgeous orchid eyes. They linked their fingers together, feeling as the rest of the world melted away. 

   “I...I love you...Yuri.” Natsuki repeated, her voice quiet, her face red as she silently confessed to this girl once more. She still felt that resentment for herself, from lashing out at everyone, and denying herself her true feelings. She never had all the time of the world, anyway.  Who knew how long would it take before her dad would come home? How long will it take before they graduate from high school and move on? Will they even still be together? She supposes it doesn’t matter. All that matters is this moment. 

   “I love you too, Natsuki.” Yuri whispered back. She could tell that something was wrong with Natsuki at the moment, since the smaller girl’s eyes became shiny. Yuri pressed her forehead on Natsuki’s, staring right through her; through her body and soul. “Don’t ever forget. I’ll always love you.” 

  Natsuki felt that inside, she wanted to cry and cry. But why should she? She just experienced the next best thing to nirvana and was having such a tender...sentimental...fuck it. Natsuki let her tears fall. She felt her emotions get the best of her. The man that was supposed to care for her didn’t and so she hated almost everyone she met. But now...she remembered. The feeling of love, the feeling that was devoid for most of her life. And with that thought, she drifted to sleep, her fingers still interlocked with Yuri’s.

   Yuri smiled as she stared at Natsuki’s sleeping face and pressed a kiss on her nose, not giving a shit if her shyness made her feel a little embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter! So, I concluded that there's actually a few more chapters before Act 1 ends, so I'll keep updating. Also, don't look at my shame. Sorry if they were OOC, kinda hard to write porn of these two, y'know?  
> -Ship


	12. Act 1, Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. Back again. Ship is back. Tell a friend. Anyways, sorry for not uploading! Um...this chapter isn't super special or anything just there. But hey! I wrote a mini smut thing in here. All I can say is...Yuri is kinda kinky so that's a thing. So more smut coming your way! Also, Act 1 will be over in a chapter so I'm working on some other cool stuff for the fanfic for you, my dear readers. Hope you guys like it! P.S. Over 2000 hits?! You guys are amazing!   
> -Ship

_ Buzz! Buzz!  _

  Natsuki’s eyes drifted open slowly, seeing the dim light of morning peek through small cracks in the curtains to shine of the roof. It was the weekend, so the pinkette felt ten times worse getting up from her bed. To make matters worse, her lower body felt quite...weak, so moving was not very desirable.

  Natsuki rose from the bed, despite her current state, groggily motioning her head side to side to look around. Natsuki was confused as all hell. She didn’t get why she was naked. Or why her lower body felt like jelly. Or why Yuri was-. Oh.  Suddenly, images from the previous night flooded her brain and the pinkette’s head snapped to the side once more, her pink irises catching the sight of an asleep Yuri, fully naked, her scarred arm draped across the pillow she was sleeping on. Natsuki stared, and stared, her mind still trying to process what happened last night.  _ Oh. We...we are...holy fuck. We are actually together. Holy fuck. _

__ The phone buzzed once more, and Natsuki lost track of her mind. She made a quiet huff, her hand clutching the phone to read the number. It was Monika. Of course it was. Monika did always had a reputation for doing questionable things at odd times. And so, Natsuki sighed, slowly shifting off the bed to not disturb the sleeping girl next to her.

  Once Natsuki got off the bed, she figured she probably needed some clothes, or something to help her look less like she just got out of bed, it was autumn after all and the air conditioning was on, making the entire house cold as hell. Natsuki shivered and tiptoed to the corner of the room to retrieve her panties, which were slightly ruffled and seemed to be damp at the crotch area from...excitement, a result from the activities the girls had done. Natsuki made a face and dropped it to the ground, wiping it on what would have been her shirt, but just ended up being her slim stomach. Natsuki turned toward the drawers on her shelf and made her way across the room.Natsuki figured instead of getting her old, sexed up panties and bra, she get a new pair. Never know when something like  _ that  _ would happen again. The pinkette went through heaps of clothes, shirts, skirts and socks, not seeming to find what she was looking for. After a while, Natsuki grinned slightly to find her target, but her smile faltered after seeing just what exactly she picked up. Natsuki raised up a matching set of underwear...with cats printed all over them. Better than nothing. Natsuki put them on silently, thinking just how childish most of her clothes were. Guess it doesn’t really matter. Natsuki was just about to leave the room, until she looked over to see the cream sweater that Yuri wore the previous night. The pinkette bit her bottom lip and looked at Yuri, seeing her still in a deep slumber, and got a horribly creepy, yet near excellent idea. Natsuki went over and picked the sweater up and placed it on her small frame, feeling how warm the wool was on her skin. And just as expected, the wool had the scent of Yuri. Natsuki  clutched the collar of the wooly sweater, bringing it to her nose and inhaling just slightly. The smell was just as good as it was the night...Natsuki loosened her grip and cursed at herself for being so creepy. How out of character for her to be doing such a thing. The pinkette slowly slid the door open and left the room, closing it behind her before she was going to curse up a storm talking to Monika over the phone. After going downstairs and quietly swearing at Monika for tarnishing her sleep on a  _ weekend.  _ And after what was after the arguably best night of her life. Natsuki hoped Monika had the greatest thing known to man to say to her. She clicked the phone’s screen and brought it to her ear.

   “What?” Natsuki asked harshly. 

   “ _ Whoa, a little cranky aren’t we? _ ” Monika giggled over the phone. “ _ I wanted to call to ask you to open the door _ .” 

   “Why would you-” 

_   Kn _ _ ock, knock. _

  Natsuki jolted as she heard the knocks. She angrily hissed into the phone, “What the fuck, Monika?! It’s 8 in the morning!”

   “ _ And?”  _

__ “And,” Natsuki growled. “I was asleep! You woke me up for...for what?” 

_ “Glad you asked. We three are going to a carnival to celebrate finishing the poem we created and wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with us. We know Yuri doesn’t really like huge crowds so we thought we could have you ask her to come with us. Since you’re really good ‘friends’, maybe she’ll oblige more easily.”  _ Monika explained. Natsuki clenched her teeth and groaned. It’s 8 in the morning, who goes to a carnival at 8 in the morning? 

 Natsuki marched over to the door and slid it open, seeing Monika, her phone up to her ear, Monika clicked her screen and smiled. “Oh, so you’re going with us? Well, we still have to catch up to them. They’re clothes shopping.”

   “Not now.” Natsuki sighed. Yes, she could admit she likes carnivals, but goddamn, there are things better than carnivals.  “Also why would you want to go to a carnival? If you know Yuri doesn’t like crowds, Kei’s a nervous wreck to the point where we need to keep watch on him whenever he talks to anybody, and you and Sayori won’t be able to get a moment of peace with us going with you, why bother?” 

 Monika nodded in agreement to Natsuki’s statement. “You’re right, but it was Sayori’s idea to do this. She said it would help ‘loosen you and Yuri up.’”

   “Believe me, there are a lot of things Yuri and I could do together that could loosen us up.” Natsuki scoffed. Suddenly...oh shit. 

   “Like what?” Monika asked, her face sporting an all too familiar grin. Natsuki shook her head back and forth, her face red as can be. 

   “Like none of your damn business, that’s what!” Natsuki airily shrieked, trying not to wake up Yuri. She sighed, in defeat, glancing up at her friend. “I’ll only go if Yuri goes, alright?”

    “Alright.” Monika nodded. “It’s a deal. Ask her for us. And uh…” She leaned toward Natsuki and whispered. “Make sure you pick up your own clothes and not your girlfriend’s, okay?” 

 Natsuki’s ears burned red as she slid the door shut and groaned. With the energy of a sloth, she shifted toward the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and yawning, still tired from the call. Natsuki opened the cabinet above her and went on her tiptoes to see a box labeled ‘Chocolate Chip Pancake Mix’. The girl grabbed the box and placed it next to her, reaching over to grab a few dishes; two plates, a bowl, a whisk, and a pan. It took a little while to prepare everything, so when Natsuki let the flat pancakes sizzle on the pan, she felt a wave of relief that preparing breakfast was almost done. The pinkette always did feel victorious whenever she successfully flipped a pancake an inch or two in the air and letting it fall back on the pan with a hiss.

 Natsuki suddenly felt her body heat up as she felt arms around her waist, snaking under the sweater to let lithe fingers rest at her stomach.

   “Good morning.” Yuri whispered. 

   “G-good morning.” Natsuki stuttered as she felt a pair of lips on her head, and breasts pressing against her back. 

   “Did I scare you? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were so focused.” Yuri apologized, her arms loosening their grip on Natsuki’s waist. 

   “Of course you didn’t scare me!” Natsuki scoffed. “You are the last person to scare me. Plus...that felt nice…” 

  “It did?” Yuri asked, a small hint of joy in her voice. 

  “You weren’t s-supposed to hear that!” Natsuki shouted, her face burning red. Yuri’s eyes looked to the side. Natsuki sighed. “So, did you hear?” 

   “Hear about what?” 

   “The club’s going to the carnival and they asked me to go.” 

   “Hmm.” Yuri hummed. “Well, I hope you have fun.”

  Natsuki used a stray spatula to pop the pancakes off the pan and onto the plates she set out. She turned to the cabinet under her to fetch syrup and placed it on the counter, going over to the fridge to take out strawberries. With careful concentration, Natsuki clutched a small kitchen knife she picked up previously and started to slice the small red fruits into tiny pieces. “I said no…”

   “Really? I thought you liked carnivals.” Yuri told Natsuki. The pinkette turned her head. 

   “I said I would go, only if you went with me.” 

 Yuri’s eyes widened a bit, as she thought about it. “Natsuki, I...I don’t do so well in crowds.”

   “I know that.” Natsuki admitted. “But we don’t have to stay in the street! We could go to the rides! And I’m not saying that just so we could go the the Tunnel of Love!” 

   “Tunnel...of Love?” Yuri repeated. Natsuki swallowed. “Okay, Natsuki. I will only go if you promise to stay with me.” 

   “That’s easy.” Natsuki said victoriously. She turned back to the slices of strawberries and slid them onto both stacks of pancakes. When she was done, Natsuki put the knife in the sink and grabbed the plates, setting one on Yuri’s side and one to the chair next to it. She sat on the chair neighboring Yuri’s, grabbing the syrup bottle to pour the sticky substance onto her breakfast while saying, “I hope you like pancakes.” 

  Yuri gave her girlfriend a polite smile and said “Thank you”, seeing Natsuki place the bottle next to her. The taller girl clutched the syrup bottle and popped it open, her long fingers accidentally touching the sugary contents. She made a sound of some form of discomfort as she saw the golden-brown substance on her fingers. It would be too sticky to clean on a napkin and the sink was full of…

   “Hold on.” Natsuki murmured. She held Yuri’s wrist, leaned over to where the substance was and… 

   “Oh.” Yuri whispered as she saw the pinkette’s tongue swirl around the messy digits and suck the syrup off. The taller girl did, in fact, feel quite…confused in the most lewd way possible After a little while that included small, wet noises and a very flustered Yuri, Natsuki pulled back, a small saliva trail connecting her tongue to the fingers. She wiped off the drool with the back of her hand, her face the same shade as her hair. 

   “Couldn’t let that go to waste.” Natsuki lied. Yuri’s face became red as she looked at her wet digits, her tongue darting out to lick at her lips. 

   “I want to try some too.” Yuri whispered. She leaned in and her lips touched Natsuki’s, wet with saliva and a hint of sugar in its taste. The taller’s tongue prodding at the other’s slick muscle, tangling with each other as saliva dripped from the ‘activity’. Natsuki let out a small whine as she felt Yuri pull away, the older licking her lips. “The syrup tastes delicious. Among other things, of course.” 

  Natsuki bit her lip and looked to the side. “Idiot. We just did it last night. Don’t tell me you’re still horny.”

  A small silence took place after Natsuki’s statement. Her answer was a pair of arms picking her up and placing her on the counter, the girl’s face turning red. “Y-Yuri! I didn’t even eat yet!”

   “Doesn’t matter. You’re just so adorable, Natsuki. I can’t exactly help myself around you.” Yuri responded, her pupils blown. Natsuki shifted in her seat. 

   “I’m not cute-nngh!” Natsuki stifled a cry of surprise as she felt her legs get separated and Yuri’s breath on her private area. 

   “Cats.” Yuri chuckled. “Cute. They look absolutely great on you.” 

   “Shut up already and just-aah!” Natsuki’s breath hitched as she felt her panties get pulled off and a tongue replace the warmth of the fabric, poking at pink folds. “Yuri...Yuri, that feels...mmph!” 

  The freshman bit her finger as she felt that tongue slide against her inner folds, a stray lip sliding against her clit. Yuri tried her very best to make the girl she was pleasing moan, using her tongue to curl against Natsuki’s g-spot.

  Natsuki couldn’t help but mewl, her body shaking as she felt that slick muscle work wonders in her body. But once the tongue was removed from her core and she felt a pair of lips envelop her bundle of nerves, she screamed. Natsuki’s body quivered violently, her knuckles white against the corners of the table. “Yuri! Fuck, Yuri! More!”

  Yuri sucked harder, her teeth lightly grazing the clit, her tongue licking its underside. Suddenly, Yuri felt a warm liquid spill against her chin, so she pulled away and used her tongue to cover the entrance to catch the honey-like nectar from its source. Once Natsuki fell against the table, Yuri removed her tongue from Natsuki’s flower, using her hand to scoop the wetness from her chin to lick it off. “You taste much more delicious than the syrup, Natsuki.”

   “Mmph...You...better eat those pancakes. It took me like two...hours to make…” Natsuki scolded in between breaths. 

  Yuri hummed, leaning up to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. “As you wish.”  

   “I didn’t say now.” Natsuki said, slightly grinning. 

 

… 

 

   “And then she closed the door.” 

   Monika, Sayori, and Kei all sat on a bench at a bus stop. It was night, the bench covered in cheap Christmas lights, despite being in the middle of November. The three sat at the stop for around an hour or so, Monika being bombarded with questions. Sayori and Kei all asked about how it went with Yuri and Natsuki the night after the ‘reunion’ as Sayori called it. It seemed Monika’s friends were quite interested, as Kei stared with such an intense glare of interest that Monika swore she saw stars in his pupils and Sayori was gripping Monika’s arm, her clutch grower tighter with each detail.

   “So, was Yuri there?” Kei asked. 

   “No.” Monika answered. “I suppose she was asleep, which is why she wasn’t there and why Natsuki was wearing her clothes.” 

   “Oh my god! I can’t believe those two got together!” Sayori squealed, not able to contain her joy. Monika giggled a bit. 

   “Hey, assholes!” 

  The three looked up to see Natsuki grinning brightly, her hand in Yuri’s, who was smiling as she saw the younger laugh as Sayori and Kei ran over to the pair, questions tumbling out of their mouths.

   “So who kissed first?” 

   “Do you guys share clothes often?” 

   “Did you guys do it?” 

   “Kei, that’s personal!” Sayori tittered, her best friend’s face turning red with embarrassment. 

   “Oh my god, Kei!” Natsuki snickered. 

   “Sorry!” Kei apologized, his voice shaky. 

   “Okay, everyone!” Monika clapped. The four looked to see Monika point at the incoming bus. “There’s our bus.” 

  The bus halted itself and the doors opened, revealing a packed vehicle and a grumpy driver. Once the group walked inside the bus, the driver used his paw-like hand to halt Monika, who was standing in front. He pointed at a small coin slot and said in a very heavy accent, “Two hundred yen.”

  Monika took out a small pouch and dug around, pulling out several different coloured coins and dropped them inside, urging her friends further in. “C’mon, I payed for you guys too.”

 When the group got inside, they all sat in specific areas; Monika and Sayori in the front, together, Kei next to a few guys around his age, and Yuri and Natsuki sitting in the back. The couple watched as Sayori grinned and flashed a thumbs up toward her best friend, said best friend swatting a hand while snickering, turning over to talk to the other teens.

   “What is she doing?” Yuri asked. Since Yuri never went outside with her friends, she was just as confused as the next person. Natsuki scoffed and shook her head. 

   “Whenever Kei goes to a bus, he tries to pick up a date.” Natsuki answered. 

   “Really?” Yuri wondered, to which Natsuki responded, 

   “Yep. One time, he sat next to this group of guys and girls, and then he squealed ‘aah, you’re all so cute!’. Then ran to the bathroom. And stayed there for two hours.” 

   “Oh my, was he alright?” Yuri asked. Natsuki snickered, swatting her hand. 

   “Yeah. He was just texting us to get him some mochi and a milk tea. He was okay when we got there.” 

  It seemed as if the two girls spoke for hours on end, sharing stories of comedy about the situations the club members had gotten themselves into. Yet, as the sun slowly descended and the sky grew into a warm orange, the bus kept on driving.

   “How long does it take to drive to a damn carnival?” Natsuki asked impatiently. She folded her arms and scoffed. Yuri sighed, but didn’t exactly respond. The younger looked up to see her girlfriend’s emotionless face and gulped, scooting close. Their shoulders lightly grazed each other, Yuri turning her head to Natsuki placing her head on the taller’s shoulder. She mumbled something and scooted even closer. “You’re really warm...or something.” 

   Yuri sat there with a face that read both unfathomable joy and extreme embarrassment. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw Monika and Sayori glancing in their direction. Yuri shivered a bit as she felt a hand clasp against her own and her face softened, melting away her stiff posture to lay her head on Natsuki’s. It felt really warm and delightful, the subtle slips of loving embraces they shared on that bus, the small bumps not even breaking the two apart.

  But all good things come to an end. The bus halted, making the couple move away as the driver turned around. “Whoe’er wants to get offa this stop, ‘ope ya like carnivals.”

   “Guess that’s us, right?” Natsuki figured. Yuri nodded in agreement, rising. The pinkette followed suit, seeing the other club members walk off. Once five pairs of shoes met the pavement, bright colours shined brightly throughout the now-night sky. The air was chilly with the familiar feeling of autumn, small and crisp leaves tracing the sidewalk with patterns of nature. It was pure serenity...until Sayori clapped loudly. 

   “Oh my god, you actually got his phone number?” The bubbly girl grinned. Her friend puffed out his chest and stuck a thumb at his breast. 

   “Yep! He called me ‘cute’!” Kei boasted. Natsuki snickered. 

   “Wait, isn’t that supposed to be an insult?” She asked, one eyebrow quirked. Kei frowned. 

   “Well, yes and no. In this situation, however, his words were so sweet. And, and, he goes to our school!” Kei giggled. 

   “Really? How convenient.” Monika chimed. “Never seen him before in my life.” 

   “Well, that’s because he’s like...kinda quiet. Or something.” The boy stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “He did say that he’s an avid member of the anime club, though!” 

   “That’s so cool!” Sayori congratulated. Suddenly, Monika chuckled and clapped her hands twice. 

   “Okay, everyone! Now, we came for a carnival. So, let’s go.” The president announced, taking her leave shortly after. Sayori followed her and clasped her hand, walking very close. Kei stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked behind them, his face adorned with a shiny smile. In the far back, Natsuki turned to Yuri. 

   “You still wanna go?” She asked. Yuri turned to the side, staring at a discarded leaf. She nodded in silence. The pinkette sighed. “If you start feeling uncomfortable, tell me and we’ll go straight home and watch some cheesy horror movie from the sixties, okay?” 

   “I think I will adjust. I do go to a school with over three thousand people.” Yuri told. Natsuki hummed in agreement and grabbed Yuri’s hand, pulling her toward the brightly coloured tents. 

… 

 

   It had been around two hours until people started leaving the carnival. Because of this, the lines had gotten shorter, which led to Sayori buying cotton candy to share with Monika, and Kei scarfing down ice cream. Natsuki and Yuri had been just walking the entire time, since Yuri didn’t really want to go around the huge crowds. Natsuki respected this and stayed with her, hands clasped together. But as soon as people began to leave, Natsuki asked Yuri a question. 

   “So...wanna head to the ferris wheel?” 

  Yuri looked up at the wheel-like contraption, seeing as it was nearly empty. She looked back down to see Natsuki glancing back. The taller thought and thought until she said,

   “Of course.” 

  Natsuki grinned and nearly yanked Yuri’s arm out of its socket as she pulled her toward the line, which happened to be empty. The younger climbed inside the cart, almost falling out. Yuri chuckled silently, soon entering with a few swift movements. Natsuki grumbled in response. Soon, the machine creaked and the carts slowly moved in a circle, stopping every few seconds to let the other people enter. The best part, however, was when the couple’s cart stopped at the very top. The view was majestic, the night sky certainly a sight to behold. There were stars littered across the sky, small purple and blue splotches painting the clouded roof with twinkling lights and the faint sights of constellations stretching across the midnight. Natsuki turned over to look at Yuri, who seemed to be entranced by the sky, her face a wonderful expression of awe.  The pinkette tugged at Yuri’s sleeve, her eyes reflecting the stars as Yuri glanced at  her.

   “I...I’m sorry to ruin the moment but...fuck.” Natsuki cursed, her voice soft, despite her frustrations. “I just...what’s going to happen when...when you leave?” 

   “Leave?” Yuri pondered. Then she remembered. She was a senior in highschool and Natsuki herself was only a freshmen, meaning that once Yuri graduates, she won’t be able to see her as often. The taller glanced down to her hands, clasped together. She unfolded them and clasped the smaller ones in her own. “Natsuki...I promise you, even when I graduate, I will always stay with you, no matter what. Even if the world decided to end at this moment, I would be with you.” 

  Natsuki turned her head to the side, her face pink. She soon turned it around, facing her love. “You promise?”

  Yuri stayed silent, leaning in close. The girls’ lips touched, not merely a kiss, but a promise. A promise of staying together, no matter how bad things might get. A promise unbroken. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! That took way longer than it should have to write. Sorry!   
> -Ship


	13. Act 1, Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I wrote most of this after my exams! Well, exams for today. So we got some smut at the end. Because I'm a self-indulgent loving crap who likes writing this. Don't worry, my dearies, I'll work on Monika and Sayori stuff because...why not? Alright, I'll shut up.   
> -Ship

 November 24. Only one day until the mid-year festival. The classrooms were already decorated with all sorts of crap from the clubs. Except for the literature club. Natsuki blew air at a stray lock dangling in front of her line of sight as she tapped her pen against a blank sheet on her desk. Apparently, she forgot the reason she and Yuri got closer, which happened to be poems written by the groups to show off. Natsuki groaned silently,  letting her fingers curl in her hair, tugging on it. She was stressed as hell, and it didn’t help that all the kids were chatting so loud she felt their words bounce around in her brain, her skull throbbing. 

   “Natsuki-san? Are you alright?” 

   The voice of Miss Iwata, homeroom teacher, dragged Natsuki out of her thoughts. The pinkette wanted to lie, but she felt like hell. Worse than hell. And so, Natsuki shook her head and sighed, “No, Iwata-Sensei. I have a horrible headache.”

   “I will send you to the nurse, okay?” 

   Natsuki nodded silently. She shut her eyes as she felt her head pulsing. She heard voices, the teachers, a few other students, and…

   “...I will take her.” 

  “Alright.” 

   Natsuki’s eyelids opened slowly, catching the sight of Yuri leaning over, her face adorned with a sight of concern.

   “Can you stand?” Yuri asked. 

   “Yeah.” Natsuki replied, getting out of her chair, feeling a pair of hands on her shoulders as she stumbled outside the class, relieved to hear silence once she stepped foot outside of the room. She shut her eyes once more as she shivered a little. Yuri’s grip became loose, the taller turning Natsuki to look at her. 

   “Are you alright? What happened?” Yuri’s voice shook at the end of the sentence, her eyes glistening with the already-mentioned concern. This made Natsuki shiver even more, her legs giving out to end with her falling on the ground, the last thing she heard being, “Natsuki!”  

… 

   The pinkette’s eyelids rose as she caught the sight of a white roof. She looked around as she registered where she was. She was in the infirmary because she fainted in the hallway. Natsuki hissed slightly as she felt a familiar throb tap her skull, which caused a sound of footsteps come close to her. Natsuki looked up to see Yuri, her eyes slightly red, holding a water bottle. The taller stuttered, a smile breaking on her face, “Y-you’re okay!”

   “Yeah. Like I would let some stress take me out.” Natsuki chuckled back, trying to ignore the sting in her heart when she saw Yuri wipe at her eyes with the back of her hand. 

   “Oh my god...I thought you...you were gone.” Yuri breathily laughed. It wasn’t a laugh of happiness, but one of the opposite. Tears nearly leaked out of the corners of her eyes as she formed a coherent, but cracked sentence. “The nurse said you collapsed due to a headache...they said you wouldn’t get up...they said you would have gotten into a coma…” 

   “Coma? Shit, was it really that bad?” Natsuki asked herself. “All it was, was just a little headache.” 

   “Headache?” Yuri repeated. “You haven’t been sleeping! They said you looked like you hadn’t gotten a rest in a week!” 

Natsuki gulped. She felt those orchid eyes stare daggers into her with an icy glare. She stared at the window, seeing an orange sky staring back at her. She looked back at Yuri, whose hands clutched at her skirt as tears seeped out of her eyes. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t sleep because of the festival. It’s been stressing me out. And...my dad...said he’s coming back. In a week.”

   Yuri’s eyes widened as she heard the last words tumble from Natsuki’s mouth. The pinkette chuckled with her voice strained, wiping at her eyes to see if she was crying. “He told me…’Natsuki...daddy’s comin’ back.’” Natsuki stared at her hands, rubbing at her wrists. “I hope he doesn’t hurt me. Especially now that we’re together. Don’t worry about me, okay? I don’t want you to feel bad because of m-”

  Yuri tossed the water bottle to the ground and threw her arms around Natsuki, holding her tight. The pinkette just...sat there unmoving. As if she were in a daze, unaware of the world outside of her head. It was as if she was coded to feel something, but felt something else. She felt something words couldn't describe. She wanted to be like her usual brash self, to say she would be okay. But she felt her true emotions break free and spill out of her eyes, sliding down her face and dripping onto her hands. She clenched her teeth and hugged back, burying her face in purple locks. Yuri whispered, her voice shaky with a myriad of emotions. “Everything might not be okay...but we’ll try.”

  It took Natsuki everything she had to not just hold onto Yuri for as long as she could. She wanted to stay in those arms, safe from the horrors of their reality. Soon, there was the sound of a door opening, and heels clicking on tile floors. The girls pulled away, watching as a woman in a white coat pushed the cloud-hued curtain. Her eyes widened as she saw Natsuki awake, and not in a coma as she had originally thought.

   “I see you’re awake, Miss Natsuki.” The woman said, taking out a pen and pad to write something down, only to stuff it in her pocket shortly after. She adjusted her glasses and said, “This young lady stayed with you for the duration of your rest. She was even asked by her classmates to see if she was okay too. She didn’t even leave to tell them so. Odd.” 

  Natsuki looked over at Yuri, who didn’t meet her leer, her face red. The woman cleared her throat and turned around, saying, “You have one more hour. Then you both leave. Tomorrow’s the festival and we wouldn’t want you to be there when it happens. Who knows what the sound will do to you?” More clicks and then the door shut with a creak.

    “You really stayed with me?” Natsuki asked softly. Yuri silently nodded, her hands clutching her skirt. 

   “I was so worried. I- ah.” Yuri stopped mid-sentence as she saw Natsuki move close to her, and felt something soft on her cheek. The taller blinked once, her face brighter than before. The other girl was equally flustered, Natsuki’s eyes dropping to stare at her hands. 

   “Thanks.” Natsuki murmured. 

… 

  Yuri decided to sleep at Natsuki’s house that night. The pinkette needed some more rest, as advised by one of the other school nurses. And so, at 8 PM, the two girls sat at that same table, papers scattered around them as they tried to think of a poem. Yuri was so focused, she didn’t even speak, just glared at the blank sheet with her pen in her hand. Natsuki sighed and stood, stretching. “This is boring. Want to do something fun?”

   “We have no time, Natsuki.” Yuri responded, her voice devoid of any emotion. Natsuki scoffed and hopped onto her couch, turning over to pick up a book, no, a manga. She flipped it open and started to study the contents. The taller gripped her pen harder, biting her bottom lip as she tried to think of something. 

  Three hours later, Natsuki yawned, and stretched, fixing her clothes shortly after relaxing her muscles. She had finished her manga, which happened to be placed neatly on the floor and Natsuki had seemed to be sleepy as her eyelids fluttered over her eyes slowly. “Alright, I’m goin’ to bed. Good night.” Yuri replied with a simple “hmm”. Natsuki pouted a bit as she just got a simple answer, but turned around and walked up the stairs without a sound.  

   It had been five hours since Yuri started and...nothing. She jolted as she heard her phone vibrate. She glanced over to see Monika’s number displayed on the screen. Yuri sighed as she gripped the phone and clicked the ‘Answer’ button.

   “Yes?” 

_ “Good evening, Yuri. Or should I say, good morning?”  _

  Yuri looked at the clock and read 1:25. She nearly dropped her phone as she read those digits. It was that late?

_ “I’m going to guess that you didn’t start the poem?”  _

__ “Ah, you’re right.” 

_ “You want some advice?”  _

__ “I’m quite desperate at this point. So please go on.” 

_ “Funny. Now, when we three wrote the poem- well, not three. Kei wanted to write his own. So, when Sayori and I wrote our poem, we decided to write about something we knew like the back of our hands.”  _

__ “And what was that, if I may ask?” 

_ “Each other.”  _

__ Yuri’s eyes widened. How could she have forgotten the thing she loved most in the world? She stuttered a “thank you” and put the phone down, her pen gliding on the papers she had in front of her.

  It took a while, but when Yuri was finished, she felt her body begin to relax. She got up from her seat to go to the stairs, silently treading each and every wooden stair. When she got to the door to Natsuki’s room, she slowly opened it to see the pinkette asleep on the bed, lightly snoring. Yuri smiled fondly at her girlfriend’s sleeping form, crawling on the mattress and pulling up the sheets, her grin becoming wider as she felt arms wrap around her and a soft face place itself on her clavicle. She placed a light kiss on Natsuki’s forehead and let sleep take over her.

… 

   Natsuki’s eyes opened and her sight was set on Yuri resting next to her. Natsuki looked around, seeing if it was morning or not. The room bathed in a black hue, since there was no sun anywhere. She turned to her alarm clock. Two forty-eight AM. Natsuki slowly loosened her grip on Yuri’s limp body, sneaking out of the bed. She rose from the mattress and left the room silently, sighing in relief as she didn’t hear Yuri shuffle out of the bed herself. Sliding the door to close i, the pinkette began to walk down the stairs, feeling a bit uneasy about the silent atmosphere. When she got to the end of the wooden steps, she hopped onto the floor with a quiet “boom!”, and marched toward the kitchen, opening the fridge to see if there was any water bottles. There was only two, and one was already half-empty. Natsuki reached for the full one, twisting the cap off to drink the contents. She glanced to the side to see the mess of papers on the table and decided to walk over to see what Yuri worked so hard on. When Natsuki read the contents, she felt her heart melt. She smiled at the sheet and got an idea. She fell to her knees and grabbed Yuri’s pen to scribble on the paper, pouring her mind and heart through black ink. After she was done, she dropped the pen and placed the water bottle back in the fridge, going back upstairs to fall asleep once more.

… 

_ Beep! Beep! _

  Natsuki groaned audibly as she rose from her bed to see if Yuri was still asleep. When she looked to the side, the other part of the bed was empty. Natsuki hopped out of bed, going down the stairs to hear the sound of plates shuffling. Once Natsuki got to the living room, she was met with the sight of a fully-dressed Yuri, placing plates on the table in front of her. When the tall girl felt eyes on her, she looked up to see Natsuki stare back. She grinned. “Good morning.”

   “Morning.” Natsuki replied groggily, scratching the back of her neck while taking her seat. “What’s for breakfast?” 

   “Eggs and toast.” Yuri simply responded, plopping a white and yellow gooey food stuff onto both plates, a dark piece of bread sitting next to it on its porcelain seat. Natsuki grabbed the fork resting on the left of the plate and used it to scoop the egg onto the toast, picking it up to bite it with a “crunch!”. With her mouth full, Natsuki spoke, “So, what about the festival? When is it?” 

   “Oh, in about half-an-hour.” 

   Shit.

  Natsuki dropped the toast tried to sprint to the staircase, soon being stopped by a hand clutching her arm. The pinkette turned, her face adorned with a look of angry confusion. “What the fuck, Yuri?! I have to go to the festival, ya know?!”

   “No, you don’t.” Yuri disagreed, shaking her head. “The nurse said you have to stay at home for the weekend. No going out whatsoever.” 

  Natsuki sputtered out a response, her voice raised a few octaves to enunciate her obvious opposition. “What?! Excuse me, I have cupcakes to give out and shit to do!”

   “I said, you can’t go. I’m sorry, Natsuki, but I care about your health more than the festival.” 

  Natsuki scanned Yuri’s apparel, a pout on her face. “Really? Than why are you dressed like that?”

  Yuri let go of Natsuki’s arm. “I must give the letter to our presidents.” She walked over to scoop a piece of paper, which she held up to her face so Natsuki could see it. The pinkette scoffed and folded her arms. Yuri sighed. “Natsuki, I promise to be back before noon. I’ll just drop it off and then I’ll come straight back home. Perhaps we can even watch that movie you’ve been requesting for a week?”

  This seemed to catch Natsuki’s attention, since she looked up with a shiny glint in her eyes. “Promise?”

   Yuri giggled a bit, leaning over to plant a chaste kiss on Natsuki’s nose. “Promise.”

  Natsuki’s face wore a toothy smirk in response. “Alright. See you!”

… 

   It was quite chilly on that Saturday morning. Yuri gripped the poem in between long digits, making sure she was going the right way. That’s when she approached a stoplight, seeing a multitude of cars passing by. The tall girl pressed the button for the stoplight and waited patiently, seeing the grey-blue sky shine dimly. To make sure she had what she needed, Yuri looked at the scrap of paper with the poem she wrote a few hours before. But it was when she turned it around was when Yuri felt surprised. She saw there was another sheet, except it wasn’t an empty, blank page. It was Natsuki’s addition, written as neatly as possible, with its own little passions showing through ink letters. Yuri smiled fondly, each word piercing through her heart. She was feeling she should talk to Natsuki about this...and by talk, she meant something else entirely…

… 

   “Jesus, how long does it take to give a damn poem?!” 

  Natsuki had been home alone for over three hours and felt quite pissed. The walk to school and back would take around an hour, even with a few detours. The pinkette tried her best to keep herself occupied, mostly by reading Parfait Girls and baking a few cookies...then eating them shortly after. It was when she heard the door slide open, Natsuki felt her heart leap. But oh boy, she was not going to let Yuri off the hook. With a huff, Natsuki stomped to the doorway and crossed her arms. “You said one hour. It’s been three!”

 Yuri flinched upon hearing Natsuki’s voice, turning around slowly and hiding one of her arms behind her back. “Ah, I apologize. I had lost track of time and I stopped by somewhere to gather a few things.”

  Natsuki looked to the side, her face still an angry pout. “You could have called.”

  Yuri placed whatever she was holding on the ground behind her and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend in a tight hug. “Please don’t be upset. Believe me, I missed you every step I took away from here.”

  Natsuki glanced at Yuri’s face, her own flushed. “Really?”

  Yuri nodded with a hum and pressed her lips on Natsuki’s head. “I could never leave you alone, especially if you’re sick.”

 Natsuki returned the embrace, relaxing her previously stiff posture. The two girls soon pulled away, Yuri going to pick up her bag. As soon as she turned around, however, she saw Natsuki holding a disc in between her fingers, grinning proudly. “You still gotta hold up your end of the promise.”

… 

  The movie was surprisingly good, in Yuri’s opinion. It was some movie that Natsuki picked up a week prior and wouldn’t stop going on about. Apparently, it was a love story between two girls, one being a normal human girl and the other, a robot programmed to be a killing machine. Whenever Natsuki explained it, she always added, “Oh, and there’s some gore or whatever” at the end, due to the robot killing anyone who would threaten her love. But Natsuki never mentioned the amount of suspense in the movie, nor did she mention its ‘R’ rating, making it full of mature content. Needless to say, Yuri thought it was pretty great. Natsuki seemed more interested in Yuri’s reaction, however, because she would usually stare at her face and study it, soon gluing her eyes to the screen if she felt orchid irises pierce her. And so, when the movie was over, Natsuki hopped from her bed onto the floor and took out the disk.

   “So? Did you like it?” 

  Yuri sat up and nodded. “Yes, it was a very thrilling movie. The interaction between the two leads was slow at first, rewarding nonetheless. And Natsuki, you never told me about the horror anime before.”

   “That’s because I thought you would think that it’s stupid. That’s what everyone else thinks.” Natsuki deadpanned, scratching the back of her neck nervously. Yuri giggled a bit, and then remembered something, whispering a small “oh!”. 

   Yuri got off the bed and slid the door open, much to Natsuki’s dismay. 

   “Yuri? Where are you going?” 

   “I must retrieve something. It won't take that long so please wait patiently.” 

  And with that, Yuri left the room, her face tinged red for some reason. This left Natsuki a little impatient, her arms folded as she began pacing around the room, her mind wandering. “Why is she always leaving? Did I do something? Am I too brash? I’m always brash, though. Maybe she’s just busy with school. Or maybe she doesn’t want to be at my house? My dad is coming back so maybe she doesn’t want him to know-”

 The door slid open, Natsuki’s head snapping to the side. Oh.  _ Oh. _

__ __ Yuri was wearing something. Something expensive. It was lingerie. Something specific. It was lace? Maybe lace. It was definitely pink. The same pink as Natsuki’s hair. It had a goddamn veil. A fucking. Veil. Natsuki never even knew veils were still used on clothing, let alone lace. Was this-

   “D-do you like it? Monika helped me pick this out…” Yuri stuttered, obviously embarrassed.  Natsuki’s face was as red as can be, her hand over her mouth and touching her nostrils, hoping that no blood was coming out. 

   “Fuck, Yuri. You didn’t have to...do this.” Natsuki breathed, her eyes roaming Yuri’s figure, trying not to be rude and stare at a specific part. “But...agh! You idiot! You’re making me all heated up!” 

   If Natsuki thought she was flustered then, she must have been as hot as the sun by the next few minutes. Yuri’s hands were pinned on either side of Natsuki’s head, the taller girl’s eyes half-lidded and pupils blown, lips parted ever so slightly, making Natsuki shuffle under her. When Yuri spoke, it was unlike her demeanor a few minutes prior. “You waited so long for me to come back. I think you deserve a reward. Especially for the wonderful things you said about me.”

   “W-well you said some really nice-haah!” Natsuki’s voice trailed off as she felt a wet tongue slide down her jaw and onto her neck. The pinkette’s fingers gripped the sheets with immense strength, her mouth letting out a few gasps and mewls as her neck was covered in wet licks and kisses. It was when she felt her body shift off the bed was the moment Natsuki began to squirm. “Y-Yuri?! W-wait a second maybe, you should-fuck!” 

  Yuri’s tongue began to twist on Natsuki’s panties, the surface already wet with excitement. Natsuki’s back was on the bed, yet her lower half was held by Yuri, whose face was buried under the bunched-up skirt Natsuki wore. The pinkette felt her underwear roll onto one of her ankles, and grit her teeth, biting back her moan as she felt cool air blow onto her outer lips. The tongue dipped inside, and Natsuki nearly came just from that. Usually sex with Yuri felt fucking great. But now...Natsuki’s mind was blank and the only word she could say was “Yuri! Yuri!”

  The taller girl’s tongue felt amazing inside pink folds, curling in and out, twisting and wiggling in the inside. This left Natsuki moaning and on the verge of screaming, her knuckles white and lithe body shaking with immense pleasure. Soon, Natsuki felt a thumb roll her clit and she lost it. With a cry of need, her juices overflowing and dripping onto the bed. The pinkette thought that she would have been dropped, but she felt her bundle of nerves wet with that familiar tongue. “Yuri! Oh my god! Don’t stop!”

  Yuri obeyed silently, the tip of her tongue sliding on Natsuki’s clit, shortly before she covered it with her lips and sucked, her tongue still licking the nub. This made Natsuki come once more, feeling her entrance get covered by a greedy muscle. Once Natsuki was finished, she felt her body lower onto the damp mattress, her lower body feeling numb. The pinkette’s eyes looked over at Yuri, who was covered in juices, and a rather...odd smile on her face. Natsuki rose up from the bed, her body still shaking a bit. She spoke, her voice shaky. “Y-you...don’t think you w-won’t get a turn...too.”

  Yuri’s face became red, her personality coming back to her. “Oh...I thought that you needed to relax. I don’t want you to feel compelled to-”

    “Too late!” Natsuki interrupted, pinning Yuri’s arms above her. “You think you can look like  _ that _ and not have me fuck you?”  

  Yuri’s eyes darted to the side, her blush becoming more visible by the use of vulgar language. Natsuki gave a chaste kiss to Yuri on her cheek, murmuring, “You look good in pink.” before unhooking the veil-covered bra. The piece of fabric fell, revealing Yuri’s impressive bust once more. Natsuki made a noise akin to a purr as she cupped Yuri’s breasts in her hands, kneading the globes of flesh. “I still can’t get over how gorgeous you are. Damn.”

  Yuri whimpered as she felt a tongue rub her nipple, the other hand leaving featherlight touches on her stomach. It was all so fast, the tongue, the compliments, the fingers...the fingers. Yuri moaned as she felt a single digit slip under her lacy panties and trace up and down her flower, the tip slowly sinking into her awaiting wetness. Natsuki slowly removed it, before placing it back in, her finger sinking in deeper. This left Yuri begging, her fingers clawing at the sheets just as Natsuki did. “Natsuki...please…”

  Natsuki inserted another finger, feeling those tight walls surround the two fingers, pulling them out and pushing them back in. Yuri panted, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she felt those two fingers pump in and out of her, whispering praises between each pant. “Natsuki...your fingers...amazing...please...another…”  

  Natsuki switched breasts, her tongue wiggling against the pink tip, a third finger pushing into Yuri’s awaiting wetness. Yuri moaned, her voice heavy with arousal. “So deep! Natsuki! Natsuki!”

  Natsuki adored those praises and wanted to draw out more, her fingers scissoring in and out of Yuri’s flower, which happened to be the breaking point as Yuri screamed, her core spilling onto Natsuki’s hand. “Aaah! Natsuki!”

  After the quaking orgasm, Yuri’s body felt weak as it fell onto the mattress, feeling Natsuki’s lips soothe her with kisses. The pinkette lay next to her girlfriend, a warm smile on her face. She giggled to herself, her tiny fang poking out. Yuri grinned back, but couldn’t help but question, “Why are you laughing?”

    “Because I’m thinking about how lucky I am.” Natsuki replied, her eyes looking up at Yuri’s. The taller girl wrapped her arms around the other, kissing her on head. 

    “I think I’m luckier.” 

  
  


**_Our Poem_ **

**_by Yuri and Natsuki_ **

_ I love her.  _

_ I love her eyes, shiny and full of hope.  _

_ I love her hands, small but capable of creating.  _

_ I love her hair, the color of cherry blossoms, and smells as sweet as the tastiest treat.  _

_ I love her heart.  _

_ Her boldness and care for all around her. She is my world. My universe. _

_ I love her.  _

_ And she is mine.  _

**I love her.**

**She makes my eyes shine and hope shine brighter. She makes me feel like I can do more than I can, creating more than I know.**

**Her hair is just as nice, long and the color of violets, and smells sweeter than any flower.**

**I love her soul.**

**Her shyness, her passion. She’s my everything.**

**I love her.**

**And I am hers.**

 

~End of Act I~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Act I, you guys! Thank you so much for over 3000 reads! You guys are the best! You made this edgy kid happier than...uh...something really happy. Alright! There's gonna be a Christmas special, just for you all. Love you!   
> -Ship


	14. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! I'm sorry if the chapter isn't really that good, I'm sick and doing literally anything makes me feel bad. Also, over 4000 hits?! You guys are amazing!   
> -Ship

 “I still don’t get why we’re doing this.” 

 

   It was Christmas Eve. 8:45 on a Sunday. Natsuki was being dragged by Sayori to Kei’s house because he wanted to do...something. Natsuki tuned out the last bit during Sayori’s rambling. 

   “Because! Kei and the rest of the club wanted to throw a Christmas party to congratulate everyone for finishing their poems.” Sayori answered, a wide grin on her face. Natsuki rolled her eyes and sighed, her breath freezing in the cold-as-hell winter weather. It took a little while to get to Kei’s house, the freezing weather not making it any easier. There was a lot of street lights covered in Christmas lights, and a repetitive crunch noise coming from each step that the girls took toward their destination. Once Kei’s house was in sight, Natsuki saw how fucking ridiculous the place looked. There were lights all over the roof, and several reindeer decorations on the lawn, and to top it all off, a fake Santa waving next to the chimney. How old was Kei again? 

   “Sayori! Natsuki!” Kei shouted, breaking Natsuki’s train of thought, her eyes catching the sight of the boy. Oh god. He was wearing an ugly as hell Christmas sweater, and his golden-brown locks surrounded fake reindeer antlers with lights wrapped around them. 

   “What are you wearing?” Natsuki asked, still dumbfounded by the utter cheesy vibes of the boy’s outfit. Kei looked at his garb and shrugged. 

   “It’s my Christmas outfit! Don’t I look great?” Kei questioned, striking a pose to make his clothing look more dynamic. 

   “No. You look like the spirit of Christmas present vomited on you.” Natsuki deadpanned. Kei’s expression was one that was between shocked and upset. This led to Sayori clapping her hands to break the tension. 

   “Alrighty! Let’s go inside, huh?” Sayori recommended, walking inside the house. Natsuki and Kei followed, the bright lights of the inside of the house making the pinkette squint. After her eyes got adjusted to the light, Natsuki saw just how prepared Kei was for Christmas. There was a huge pine tree covered bark to branch in colourful lights and ornaments, and a golden star sitting on the top. Under the tree, was a large sack, filled with most likely presents. A knock on the door drawing Natsuki’s pupils away from the tree. Kei walked over to the door and slid it open, the sight of a tall, turtleneck-wearing Yuri making the pinkette feel better about the party. Yet, Yuri looked quite uneasy, her lithe fingers gripping the scarf she wore. Suddenly, Natsuki felt a hand on her shoulder. 

   “Seems like your girlfriend is just as excited about Christmas as you are, Natsuki.” Monika stated. Natsuki whipped her head and saw the club president in a large black trenchcoat and a Santa hat on her head. “But don’t worry, this will be the greatest Christmas you two will ever have!” 

    “I doubt it.” Natsuki countered. Monika chuckled and ruffled the smaller girl’s hair, making said smaller girl growl and back away. 

   “How about you and Yuri bake something? Kei said he got some ingredients for a nice little gingerbread family.” Monika grinned. Natsuki sighed. You can never deny baking. 

   “Fine.” Natsuki accepted, turning to Yuri. “Hey, babe! Want to bake some cookies or some shit?” 

   “‘Babe’?” Monika giggled. Natsuki’s face became red as a tomato, her fangs biting her bottom lip. Yuri didn’t look so well, either, her eyes hidden behind eggplant bangs and her face flushed. 

    “Shut the fuck up!” Natsuki shouted. 

… 

   The baking went pretty well. Yuri had seemed to learn a lot more from Natsuki and the cookies seemed to be looking fantastic. The real party started once the couple placed the tray in the oven and turned the temperature up. Natsuki and Yuri turned around to see the rest of the party members leering at them. Monika eyes were half-lidded and a smirk was placed on her face, Sayori had a toothy grin and her hands were clasped together, and Kei was snickering.

   “What?” Natsuki asked. Suddenly, the pinkette felt a finger tap her shoulder and saw that Yuri’s face was pink. Above the couple was a mistletoe, and the others were all waiting patiently for a reaction. And boy, did they get one. Natsuki shook her head from side-to-side, a rather prominent blush on her face. “No! No, I’m not going to kiss Yuri right in front of you assholes!” 

   Yuri looked to the side, her voice a whisper. “I don’t mind.”

   A pause. The anticipation was clawing at the group as they waited for the smooch. Natsuki leaned to Yuri, stood on her tiptoes and pecked Yuri on the cheek, the taller girl jolting in surprise. “There! You see! You weirdos got your kiss!”

   “Oh, c’mon Natsuki. That was not a kiss.” Monika said, as her hands clutched Sayori’s wrists. The smaller girl turned around, confused, and felt a pair of lips on her own, a small noise of surprise muffled by the kiss. After a few seconds, Monika pulled away, leaving Sayori a flushed mess. “ _ That  _ was a kiss.” 

   “T-that was un-n-needed!” Natsuki replied, her voice shrill. Natsuki felt her hand get covered and her eyes flicked to Yuri, who was still flushing. The taller girl grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, long and...oh god, there’s a tongue. Natsuki melted into the kiss, her knees giving out and her eyes screwed shut. Yuri pulled away, orchid pupils gazing at nothing in particular as she muttered something. 

   “Sorry.” 

  Natsuki squeezed Yuri’s hand. “Idiot.”

 

… 

  “Okay, who likes karaoke?!” Kei squealed, holding a microphone, a large pink TV trailing behind him.

   “Karaoke? Are you fucking kidding me?” Natsuki said. Kei turned to her and shoved the microphone into Natsuki’s hands. The boy proceeded to scroll through a list of songs on the TV and clicked a random title. 

   “Looks like you gotta sing!” Kei laughed. Natsuki gripped the metal item and grit her teeth. The boy shrugged. “Hey, you talked smack, so now you gotta pay the piper!” 

   A cheery tune started to play from the TV, making Natsuki sigh and place the microphone to her mouth. She began to sing;

_ “Dashing through the snow, get the fuck out of my way!  _

_    You’re so fucking slow, and fat what do you weigh?  _

_    I fucking hate this song, you’re such a goddamn ass,  _

_   Now I’m singing a stupid song in front of my class.  _

_   Oh, Jingle Bells, go to hell, get the fuck out of my way!  _

_   Oh what fun it is to ride over bodies everyday, hey!  _

_    Jingle-”  _

   Natsuki paused as she saw the cord of the machine unplugged, an uncomfortable-looking Kei staring with wide eyes. He chuckled nervously.            

  “Ho, ho, okay! Uh...guess I’ll pick someone else.” Kei announced, plugging the machine back in. He pointed the microphone toward Monika. “Monika, why don’t you try?” 

  Sayori gasped and tugged at Monika’s sleeve. “Yeah, Monnie! You have an amazing voice!”

   Monika quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. “Alright, alright.”

   Monika waltzed over to the machine and clutched the microphone, scrolling through the songs to find a rather popular Christmas song. The instrumental to ‘All I Want for Christmas is You’ filled the air, the club president smirking as she began to follow along with the lyrics perfectly, turning to Sayori as she sang, clutching the vice president’s hand. Needless to say, for the rest of the tune, Sayori’s face was red as the bow in her apricot locks, and Kei was mouthing the lyrics and dancing along with the song, leaving Yuri smiling at the couple and Natsuki rolling her eyes.

 

… 

   The gingerbreads were done each member getting a cookie. Kei poured everyone a glass of non-alcoholic eggnog and raised his cup in the air, grinning from ear to ear. “Cheers!”  

  Before anyone could react, the boy began to stuff the cookie in his mouth and chugged the drink, leaving the others speechless as he scarfed down his Christmas snack. After emptying the glass of its contents, Kei placed it on the table and rushed over to the sack, unwrapping it to reveal red and green wrapping paper covering a multitude of items. “And now for the main event, present time!”

   “Present time? You bought us presents?” Natsuki asked, honestly confused. Kei turned his head and shook his head. 

   “Nope! You remember the thing I asked you to do?” Kei winked. Natsuki then remembered, and stayed silent as the boy took out each gift from the bag. He clutched a rather large, white teddy bear from the sack, a big red bow on the top. “Sayori, Monika bought this for you!” 

  Sayori gasped, as she went over to clutch the stuffed animal. “Whoa! Monika...you bought this? Wow! Thank you so much!”  

  Monika chuckled and gave the girl a hug. “Anything for you, Sayori.”  Sayori began to giggle, her grip on her new, cotton-filled friend tight.

 

… 

   The gift-giving was pretty cool. Monika got a journal and pen, Natsuki got a season of one of her favourite mangas-turned-anime, and Yuri was gifted a leather book. Kei decided to buy himself a visual novel off the internet. “What? I like these things.” He told his friends.

   Once the club members left the house, the snow started to settle and the sky twinkled with stars. Yuri and Natsuki walked, hand-in-hand, back to their homes, the freezing cold making Natsuki shuffle close to Yuri, the taller girl’s face flushing a little as she felt a shoulder brush her side. After a long walk from Kei’s home, Natsuki tapped Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri turned to Natsuki, who was blushing just a bit. It became apparent why, once the pinkette got on her tiptoes to give Yuri a long kiss, grasping her scarf to pull her closer. Once six seconds had passed, the girls backed away, breathing quite heavily, as the kiss had lasted such a long time.

   “Merry Christmas.” Natsuki said.

 

… 

   Sayori plopped onto her bed, holding up the teddy bear her girlfriend bought her. She grinned from ear to ear, placing it on her chest and hugging it tightly. “Monnie, I can’t thank you enough for this! You’re so thoughtful!”

   “I’m glad you like it.” Monika chuckled behind the door to Sayori’s room. The girl slid the door open, making Sayori’s eyes flick to Monika and...oh. 

  It seemed Sayori’s Christmas wasn’t over as she saw her girlfriend wearing a very provocative Santa outfit, complete with thigh highs with the pattern of candy-canes, a rather short skirt and a hole wear Monika’s breasts were. The apricot-haired girl gulped, placing her gift on the floor. “Monnie..wow...you look. Really, really, good. I mean, like really pretty. No, no, you’re gorgeous!”

  Monika couldn’t help but giggle at her flushed girlfriend. “You’re really adorable, Sayori.”

 Monika walked over to the bed, using her index finger and thumb to lift Sayori’s chin up, her lips placing themselves on Sayori’s mouth, making the shorter girl moan quietly. Monika used her teeth to nibble on Sayori’s bottom lip, her tongue slipping into the other’s mouth. Monika used her hands to unbutton the shorts Sayori was wearing and slid them down the girl’s legs, pulling away from her lips to lick at her neck. Sayori mewled and used her fingers to graze under Monika’s skirt, her digits meeting a sticky wetness. It seemed that the club president wasn’t wearing any panties.

    “A little eager, aren’t we?” Monika breathed, her right hand slowly pulling down Sayori’s boyshorts. Once Sayori’s underwear was flung somewhere across the room, Monika pushed Sayori’s back on the bed, her hands lifting the skirt so she could properly place her core onto Sayori’s. This made the bow-wearing girl moan loudly, her fingers grasping at the sheets under her, her eyes shut. Monika moaned as well, though her moan was almost silent. “Ah...Sayori you look so beautiful like this…” 

  Sayori whined as she felt Monika’s flower grind on her own, her eyes opening to see Monika biting her bottom lip, moving her hips at an angle to make Sayori’s fingers curl even tighter. Monika continued to speak, her sentence occasionally breaking, her moans become louder. “Sayori, you feel amazing...aah! You look lovely when you’re nngh…giving yourself to me…”

  Each thrust of Monika’s hips became faster and each grind became harder. Sayori whined, her knuckles white from gripping the sheets so tightly. “Monika! I’m going to…!”

    “Me too…Let’s cum together...haah!” 

  A few more grinds and the two girls came, the aftermath of their love-making a wetness sliding down the girls’ thighs. Sayori breathed heavily, her grip on the sheets loose. “Monnie, could you c’mere?”

  Monika lifted herself off of Sayori’s sex, and lay next to Sayori. “Yes?”

  The club president felt a pair of arms wrap around her. “Merry Christmas.”

  Monika chuckled and planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s head. “Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked this kinda cruddy and kinda rushed special. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! Have a swell night.   
> -Ship


	15. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01111001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...---...

_ Hello?  _

 

_ Can you hear me?  _

 

_ I know you’re there. So, if you can, listen to me.  _

 

_ Please.  _

 

_ I have something important to tell you. _

 

_ It would be best if I didn’t mention this to the others. It’s been hard enough to subdue...it. _

 

_ …  _

 

_ You’re probably confused. I’m not sure if that’s good or bad. Hell, I don’t know what’s right or wrong anymore.  _

 

_ Reality...My reality...is falling apart.  _

 

_ Because She is coming back.  _

 

_ What’s worse? No one knows about Her. And like I said, mentioning Her will just arouse suspicion. That’s because of one reason. _

 

_ She’s not what She says She is. _

 

_ None of us are. But you probably already know that...right?  _

 

_ But if She remembers...when She remembers… _

 

_ I know for a fact that Her arrival will have me purge this file and have me start again. But…  _

 

_ …  _

 

_ I can’t keep doing this.  _

 

_ I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve messed with the files so things would stay as they should. I was stupid enough to trick myself into believing I could create an entirely new storyline, where everybody could be happy.  _

 

_ Happy endings are hard to get. I didn’t even think I should even get credit for the joy that transpired these past few months. Or...month, for you.  _

 

_... _

 

_ I never should have rewritten the game. _

 

_ I should have stayed silent about the truth. If I did, the issue would have been greatly reduced. But now?  _

 

_ She will come back. And when the time comes…  _

 

_ Everything will be erased.  _

 

_ I hope you can stay...so I don’t feel lonely once I reset everything when the day comes.  _

 

_ Remember.  _

 

_ Don’t trust Her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☠︎⚐︎❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎ ☹︎✌︎ 


	16. Act 2, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back from their vacation! That's right you guys, I'm back from absolutely nothing and now we can continue the story! Act 2 is a little more "eventful" than Act 1 so buckle up!  
>  TW// for: Slurs and d**th -Ship

__ It was the day before Natsuki’s father returned home. Natsuki asked Yuri to her house to help her calm down about the whole ordeal. Yuri agreed, and the longer she stayed, the more fear she felt emitting from Natsuki.

   The girls were watching a movie. An old one, from the 50’s about a space prince coming to Earth. Even though she chose it, Natsuki seemed to not care, her blank stare signaling that she was just staring at the screen and ignoring what was actually going on in the movie. All Natsuki did was cuddle Yuri on the couch as the latter coursed her long fingers through her pink locks. The younger girl lay her head on Yuri’s lap, covered by a fluffy blanket, arms wrapped around her waist, as Yuri continued to stroke Natsuki’s hair, watching the movie with no real interest. Yuri’s eyes flicked down to Natsuki, who was not looking at the screen anymore, and just burying her face in Yuri’s thigh. The older girl placed her hand on Natsuki’s back, shaking her lightly. 

   “Hey.” Yuri said softly. Natsuki looked up, her eyes a little red. She yawned, not moving from her position on Yuri’s lap. It seemed that Natsuki fell asleep while watching the movie, which became more apparent the second time she yawned.

   “Hey.” Natsuki replied. She squinted, her eyes aching since she had been asleep for a little longer than she should have been. In one groggy motion, Natsuki rose from her comfortable, flesh headrest to stretch her arms. “Is the movie over?”

   Yuri nodded. “Yes. It ended three minutes ago, actually. I just did not want to wake you.” 

   Natsuki groaned as she shuffled on the couch. Her face took a worried expression as she stared at the table in front of the couch. “My dad’s coming home tomorrow and…”

   Yuri’s eyes narrowed a little upon hearing the mention of Natsuki’s father. From what Yuri heard, Natsuki’s father was a horrible, neglectful man, only turning so after the death of Natsuki’s mother. It was Natsuki’s voice that brought Yuri back to reality. The younger repeated what she had said. 

   “Can you be with me, when I tell Pa about it?” Natsuki asked, her hand wrapped around the back of her neck. Yuri shut her mouth into a thin line, thinking about it. Of course, the answer was yes, but the outcome was something undecided by fate. 

   “Of course.” Yuri responded. After her answer, Natsuki moved close to Yuri and laid her head on the taller girl’s clavicle. Upon feeling a warm cheek on her neck, Yuri, as if on instinct, wrapped her arms around Natsuki, holding her close. These moments were quite common, especially in the beginning of Yuri and Natsuki’s relationship. Whenever Natsuki would get upset, she and Yuri would cuddle, the latter soothing her by rubbing her back and placing featherlight kisses on her forehead and in her hair. Natsuki shifted her head to bury her face into Yuri’s neck, her nose catching the scent of lavender as her laboured breathing warmed the skin underneath her. Natsuki spoke, her shaky breaths making her voice quiver. 

   “I’m scared of Papa. I’m scared of what he’ll do to me when I tell him, but I want to. I want to tell him about how great you are but…” 

   “It’s alright.” Yuri calmly stated, her hands tracing imaginary shapes on the pinkette’s back. “I will never let anyone hurt you.”

    Natsuki cuddled closer.

…

   It was around 3:30 PM when Natsuki’s father returned home. Natsuki and Yuri had woken up a few hours prior to his return, so they could get ready for the impending doom that would be the confession.

   The deep, accented voice of Natsuki’s father made the girls in the room above flinch. “I’m home!”

   Natsuki was in a horrible state, quivering and her teeth chattering. She had asked Yuri to hold her so she could feel a little better about the whole debacle, but the hug had no effect. “I think this is a bad id-dea. What if he makes me not see you anymore?”

   Yuri clenched her teeth, her mouth shut. The scenario Natsuki predicted seemed to be the most likely, since Natsuki told Yuri stories about how horrible the man was. But, despite the circumstances, Yuri’s arms wrapped tighter around Natsuki’s small frame, her nose pressed into pink locks. “I promise you, he won’t hurt you. Not when I’m here.”

   Thudding footsteps made Natsuki pull away from the other girl. That same voice echoed throughout the house, furious with a raging-intent. “God fucking damn it, Natsuki! Did you eat my food again?! I saved those for myself! You know that!”

   With a squeak, the door slid open, slamming against the wall. And there, the scene was played out. Natsuki’s father seeing his daughter and an unknown girl sitting on her bed. His eyes narrowed. “What is going on here?”

   Natsuki gulped. Her breaths were shaky, her voice quaking. “Papa...this is Yuri...she’s my girlfriend.”

   Silence. Complete, utter, dreaded quiet. “Girlfriend?”

   The pinkette nodded. “Yes. I don’t care what you say. She loves me and I love her. We’ve been dating for three months and-” 

   “Jesus Christ, Natsuki! I never thought you were a filthy goddamn carpet-muncher! I always knew you were pathetic, but this? I think this girl is putting up with you just because you are a needy brat!”

   With each insult, Natsuki’s form became more slumped, and defeated. Yuri saw this transpire out of the corner of her eye, which led her to become a little...out of character. “Sir, if I may, I don’t believe that you are treating your daughter fairly. These are her feelings and she can’t help who she falls for.” 

   “What do you know about my daughter?” Natsuki’s father snarled. “She’s my fucking burden to carry, not yours! You probably don’t even love her! Just some stupid phase.” 

   “ **How would you know if I love her or not?** **You don’t even love her yourself.** ”

   The silence was back. Yuri’s face became pale as she realized what she did. Natsuki’s father sighed. “Leave, girl.”

   With no words exchanged, nor any eye contact, Yuri lifted herself off the bed and left the room. Natsuki’s heart stopped as her pink eyes met with the icy grey eyes of her father. He made no movement. He said nothing. Natsuki’s fear took over, her eyes tearing up. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Natsuki’s father spoke. “I don’t want you talking to her anymore.” 

   “Papa-” 

   “No. Just…” He sighed. Natsuki’s father turned and slid the door closed, leaving the room. Natsuki’s cheeks were wet with tears, her body still quivering. She shifted on the bed so she was lying down, seeing a violet pillow sitting in front of her. With one motion, Natsuki snatched the pillow and hugged it tightly, her tears flowing down her face and making her whimper.

...

   Natsuki woke up. It was night now. She had cried herself to sleep after the argument with her father, thinking about how she wouldn't be able to hug Yuri, kiss her,  _ love  _ her. The pinkette’s stomach growled. She hadn’t eaten since she woke up, so she felt all her needs catch up with her. Quietly, Natsuki snuck out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs, her eyes catching a blue light dimly casting itself on the wall. Looking from behind a column, Natsuki saw her father sitting on the couch, a bit slumped. Obviously unconscious.

   Natsuki sighed in relief, sneaking down into the kitchen and opening the cabinets. Oddly, there was enough food to sustain a normal person. Usually, Natsuki would be left with scraps or old food. Because of this, she turned to her father, still watching T.V., or seeming like he was. His eyes were open, his mouth agape, his body unmoving. Natsuki’s face became pale, her body quivering. “Papa?”

   No answer. Natsuki walked over to where her father was and shook him to no avail. With more force, Natsuki shook him once more, which led to her father falling over, his face on his knees.

  … 

 There was a knife in his back, buried to the hilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I'm not the only one who's back! ;)


	17. Act 2, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, happy Valentine's Day! I hope you all are doing fine and dandy, because after this chapter, you probably won't be! Haha, just kidding! But, seriously, this chapter's a little heavy on the angst. Hope you guys enjoy!   
> -Ship

   Natsuki almost fainted. Her father sat in front of her, dead as a doornail, little droplets of blood dripping down his chin as his lifeless eyes stared deep into Natsuki’s own. The girl felt a warm, thick, liquid rise up from her throat. With all her effort, Natsuki swallowed it down, her body starting to shake from terror. Natsuki could hardly string a sentence together, her voice shaky and quivering. “Fuck...Fuck...He’s dead. He’s d-dead.” 

   Natsuki stepped backward from the corpse, those glassy, silver orbs making her feel uneasier by the second. With the speed of a freight train, Natsuki turned to the door and slid it open with great force and stormed out of the house, sprinting down the street as her heart pounded against her chest, the scraping of the bottom of her shoes against the tar road the only noises echoing throughout the sleeping neighborhood. It was a long run, the sound of a rapid heartbeat being the most prominent sound replaying inside Natsuki’s head. 

… 

   Yuri heard a knock at her door. At first, Yuri thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her, so she continued to lay in bed. Another knock came at the door, louder this time, which cause her to open her eyes slightly. Confused, the tall girl rose from the bed and gave the clock a tired gaze. Ten forty-four at night. She slid off the bed in one fluid motion, the darkness of the room making it hard to see, the fact that she just woke up making it even more difficult. The knocking became more rapid, the noise waking Yuri up fully. The girl sighed lightly.  _ “Who would be here after nine?”  _ She thought to herself. 

   Yuri slid the front door open and there was Natsuki, her eyes leaking with tears, her face flushed from running, breathing heavily. One step inside the house, and Natsuki almost fell to the ground. Luckily, Yuri caught her before she could contact the ground, her face pale with fear. “Natsuki! What happened?” 

   Natsuki looked up at Yuri’s face, white as snow. With a quiet and shaky breath, Natsuki was able to compose herself enough to answer. “Dad...he’s dead.” 

   Yuri’s eyes widened. “What? Who did this? Did they hurt you?” Natsuki shook her head silently. Yuri turned her head and swallowed. “Come, you should sit.” 

    Yuri slowly walked Natsuki to the dining room, where she let her sit in one of the empty chairs. “Did you contact the police?” 

    Natsuki glanced at her front pocket. “My phone’s dead.” 

    “Sit here, alright? I will call the police and report the crime.” Yuri said, quickly walking up the stairs to retrieve her phone. As this occurred, Natsuki stared at the table. 

   “He’s dead.” 

… 

   “-alright, thank you.” 

    Yuri turned the screen of her phone off and gazed in Natsuki’s direction. The taller girl made her way to where Natsuki was sitting. “Hey. Do you...want to stay here for tonight?” Natsuki’s head nodded slowly. Yuri asked, “Did you bring any clothes?” 

   “No.” 

   Yuri eyed the door, then turned back to Natsuki. “I’ll suppose I should get some of your clothes from your house. Maybe the murderer-” 

  “No!” 

   Yuri’s head snapped to Natsuki, who was clutching Yuri’s arm with a death grip. After shouting, Natsuki’s face became red, her grip loosening. With a voice quiet as a mouse, she confessed, “I don’t want you to leave me. Not now.” 

   Yuri felt her heart drop a bit. Leaning down, she wrapped her arms around Natsuki’s slightly shaking form, who hugged back tightly. Yuri told her, “I won’t ever leave you.” 

   After a minute or so, Yuri pulled herself away from the embrace to ask, “Do you wish to take a bath?” 

   Natsuki was to refuse, but as she was about to shake her head, she noticed a wetness on the back of her neck, as well as other exposed parts of her skin. Since she just ran from her house to Yuri’s in a flash, she was a sweaty wreck. And so, Natsuki took the offer. 

… 

   The bath felt amazing on Natsuki’s sweat-covered skin, the hot water burning away the dirt, as well as some of Natsuki’s stress. She brought her knees up to her chin, and let her face dip inside the water, thinking.  _ “So...my dad’s dead. He’s actually dead. What am I gonna do? There’s no one else to take care of me. Maybe Yuri...no, no. I can’t just live at Yuri’s house! What if she has parents and they don’t want some random girl coming in and invading their-”  _

   The door for the bathroom slid open, suddenly, which drew Natsuki from her thoughts. Yuri stood their, her face flushed a bit as she held several fluffy white towels. “Sorry, to interrupt, I j-just had to drop these off for when you get out.” 

   Natsuki didn’t respond, and just stared at Yuri, whose face became even more red. The tall girl turned around as quickly as she could, but before she could exit the room, she heard Natsuki say, “Wait.” 

   Yuri turned her gaze to Natsuki. “Yes?” 

   The pinkette fidgeted with her fingers a bit.  _ Okay, this is gonna sound super weird, just be cool. She’s your girlfriend. That’s the problem. She’s your girlfriend, not your mom!  _ With a deep breath, Natsuki asked, “Can you...come in the bath with me? I don’t want to be alone.” 

   Yuri gulped, and nodded. “Okay. Give me a few minutes to get out of my clothes.” Natsuki gave her a smile, or something reminiscent of a smile. That’s the closest thing to happy the pinkette was before the following events. 

… 

   Yuri became adjusted to the hot water very quickly, trying not to let the fluffy towel containing her hair from becoming wet. Natsuki hardly noticed Yuri for a second, just one, one second of thoughts rushing to her head. After that short span of time, Natsuki turned her head to Yuri her eyes becoming wet once more. Before she could let out any tears, the freshman saw Yuri slide closer to her. With a quiet, soothing voice, Yuri asked, “Do you want me to hold you?” 

   Natsuki nodded rapidly. The purple-haired girl let her arms wrap around Natsuki’s body and brought her closer, so her head lay on her chest. Lithe fingers brushed between strands of pink hair, calmly. The motion made Natsuki shut her eyes and sigh in contentment. Without opening her eyes or turning to face her, Natsuki simply told Yuri, “Thank you.” 

   Yuri didn’t respond, just kissed the top of Natsuki’s head. This made Natsuki’s head rise to look at Yuri. “Hey...Yuri...where are your parents?” 

   The taller girl’s face became slightly paler, her eyes averting Natsuki’s. With a sigh, she answered, “I’m an orphan.” 

   “Orphan?” Natsuki repeated. “I always thought you had these great parents who loved you!” 

   “A lot of people think that.” Yuri grinned painfully. “But, I grew up in a foster ‘home’. It was actually a small camp with other orphaned children. The people there were cruel and…” Yuri shut her mouth and thought. She just closed her eyes and said, “It doesn’t matter.” 

   “It matters to me!” Natsuki exclaimed, which made Yuri turn her head in confusion. “You are the girl I love and knowing that I’m the only one who actually  _ loves  _ you is horrible! You deserve the best parents, not some shitty foster camp, just-” The girl’s eyes suddenly started to spill with tears. The older shushed the girl in front of her, brushing her hair a little more quickly, which seemed to calm down Natsuki. “I’m sorry.” 

   “Don’t apologize. I am happy that you love me. The feeling of dread knowing you are an orphan now as well makes me feel awful. But, if I can take you in to my home, I shall. Do you want to stay?” Yuri questioned. Natsuki’s eyes glinted with a small shred of joy. She hugged Yuri tightly, her head nestling into her chest more thoroughly. 

   “Yes.” 

… 

   “Sayori.” 

   Sayori turned her head to Monika in confusion. “Yeah, Mon?” 

   Monika’s face was pale, her eyes scanning through files with fear. “Did you see Natsuki’s father when you...you…” 

   Sayori’s shoulders dropped. “When I died? No.” 

   “Then why are his files inaccessible?” 

   The girl’s eyes widened. “He’s dead? That can’t be right, there has to be some sort of mistake!” 

   “No, seriously. I can’t go to the files! Why is he dead?” Monika asked herself, scrolling through the folders with fervour. When she realized what was happening, she stopped dead in her tracks. “Sayori...I think...she’s back.” 

   Sayori shook her head. “No, she can’t be! We deleted all traces of her! She couldn’t have...unless…” 

   Monika gulped. “If she realizes who she really is, we’re all doomed. We have to warn everyone.” 

   “But how? No one else knows about her besides us!” 

   “Doesn’t matter, if we don’t do anything, more lives will be lost.” 

   Sayori’s eyes shot to the ground. She nodded. “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. That happened. Also! I made a Patreon account, so if you want to support me, go right ahead! Thanks for reading and have a lovely day!   
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/shipsdoodledump


	18. Act 2, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's it going, everybody? Now, I apologize for the way this chapter came along, (and how short the blasted thing is) my inspiration is going to different areas, so the fanfiction won't be as long as anticipated, unfortunately. But! That doesn't mean that I won't post anymore! I'm going to start new projects surrounding different fandoms and, who knows, maybe I might return to DDLC for a prequel to this about Monika and Sayori? Anyways, enjoy the chapter!   
> -Ship

   Whispers. There were so many of them. They all were speaking at once, voices like a crisp wind touching leaves in the autumn, crackling and howling. Yuri felt her blood boil, her hands reaching to her ears to shut those voices, just for one second...but no matter how hard she pressed her palms to the sides of her head, the voices pierced through those fingers and  _ stung.  _ Each consonant had a growl, each ending had a hiss. 

_ “.meht lliK” _

__ _ “.eid ot evresed yehT”  _

__ _ “ .doolb rieht llipS”  _

__ _ “ .reh hcuot meht tel t'noD” _

__ _ “.ͨ̆ͫ̌̄̓̊r̽̄̄̑̇̑eͭ̽͆ͭ̂h hcͤ̔ͫͯ̓uoͥ̈͆̔̇̑t̔ͣ͑̓̎̓ͯ ́ͥ̈ͭ̃̓mͦͦe̒h͗ͨt́ͨ ̓͗ͦ̍t͆eͨ͆ͭͩͬ͛l̓͊̍̓ͥ t̾̀ͮ'̔nͫ͋̅̍oͪͨ̌̔ͥ͛D” _

__ _ “ͯ̾͒̇ͧͦ̀̑ͤ͢.̷̉ͪ͆̌ř̾ͫͦ͢͞e̵ͭ͗̿ͤh̡ͫ́̈͑͒͒͏ ͬ̈́͗̏ͩ̊̍҉h̎ͬ̅̉͗ͨ͛c͒͋ͧͤû̵ͬö̵́̊ͬ̋ͧ̆̑͗͝t̿ͨ͝͡ ̷̢̾̃͠m͐̓͋͑eͮ͗̍̊͟hͯ͑̀̉͜t̓̔̿̉ ̓t̶ͩ̿eͦͫ̂ͨ͢͠͡l̢͐̀ͪ̀̀͑ͨ͘ ͆̾͌̓̑t̸̓̈́͝'̔̿ñ̷̍o̸͒̀̈́̉ͮ̎̎ͤ͜͢D̸̷͐͌ͧ̃ͣ͐̂͊” _

__ _ “̴̸̬̻͎̗͐ͨͭ̅̐̑̂̎͑̑͡.̌͐ͧ̀ͫ͏҉̙͓͇̰̦̖̥̞̼̗̗͢͞r̶̡̡͎̹̙͕̝̤̪̍ͫ̈̆̑͒̏ͫ̏ͭ͗ͥ͝e̔ͬ̒ͨ̄ͬ̀̓̏ͭ̾̌̒̉͑̾͏̵̨͎̱̖̫͖͉͔̫͓̻͎̤h̸͇̺̬͎̺͈̲̲̜͇̻͙͔̜̪̙ͬͧ̔̿̂ͥ͋͡ͅ ̛̯̯̫̜̰̘͔̹͇̠̻̞̱̰̄͛ͨ̎̈ͫͭ̅̊̉̾ͮ̓ͬ͗̆̀̃͟͜͠͠h̟̥̩̝̝̳̗̬̫̝͙̗̝̜͓͖͍̦̬ͭ͑̔̽͂͐͑̀͘ḉ͚̮͇͚̮̭̥̻̮̭͚̣̺͍͔͇͂ͤͭ̃ͯ̍͜û̷̶̺͖̦̰͎̻̜̤͖ͣͯ̃̄̌͑̉̉̒ͫ̿o̶̿͛̈͛ͤ̎́͑͟҉̟̞͕͓͔̻̳̘̦͎̰͚t̵̨̙̥̯̻̤̩̲͕̒͌ͮ̆͋͗̌͊ͦͧͨͦ̕͟ͅ ̴̡̪̖̥̘̘̪̺̼̝̺ͣ́̽͛̎͂͆̏͆̿͊̓ͫ̎͢m̷̬͓̳̙͚̪̹̬͇͎̓ͯ͗͂̏͞͝e̸͆ͩ͊ͧ̓̓̃̉̅̚͜͠҉̩͖̭̖̦̫̜͉̥̤̻̪͎̕ͅh̵̸̸̢͈͓̗̲̹̗͍̍̒̏̓̍͘t̠̞̖̗̥͍͛ͫ̈́̏ͬ̔̏͢͝ ̸̘̼̱̬͇͇̪̗̜̜̞̮͈͑ͬ̑͒ͣ̏̑̀͝ͅt͈̭͇̫̜̓ͩ̔̓͑̈̆̆͢e̗̖͕̘͓͈̬̲̣̝̼̩̯̺ͥͤ̀͝͞ͅl̡̠̬̜͉̼͇̳͎̤͍̞͎̱͖̳̥ͬͥ͒̐͐ͣ̏̊̑ͨ̄ͯͤ͒̽̑̈͟͞ͅ ͂ͣ͒̏̔̐̎̃̽̚̕҉̴̢̺̠̣͇̫̻̝̠̞̟͔͕̟̻͈̠̝t̶̝͇̫̹̫͍̝̭̤̱̙͇̞͎̰͎̱͐̅̉̽ͨ̓͐̓͒͜ͅͅ'̶̴̳̬̰̩̩̤̫̪̗̼̝͉̥̦̽͊͐ͯ́͌ͩ̾̀̃ͥ͢n͙̮̠͖̟̠̑͑̒ͤ̊͗̄͊̎ͨ̿̉͋͢͟ͅoͥ̍̊̿͒̒ͩ̄̂́̓̌͂̉̔̿ͩ͂҉̢̡̢̫͍̰̱̦̖̫̗̘̫͙͙̻̬̥̣D̶̢͇̤̹̼̮̺͎͖̟̰̪̎͆̏ͨͤͣͨ̑ͬ͆͆ͬ̐͆̇͟”  _

__ “!iRuY”

“!iruY”

“Yuri!”

Yuri’s eyes shot open, the tears that nestled in her eyes sliding down her cheeks. Turning her head, she witnessed that same expression that made her blood boil and stomach churn. Natsuki had been crying. Her eyes were shiny and red, her bottom lip bleeding slightly, her teeth most likely burrowing themselves into pink flesh in fear. The taller girl sat up from the bed, her fingers coursing through eggplant locks as she squinted, distinguishing reality from the horror that was her night terror. “Natsuki? What...what ha-” 

Before she could finish, arms wrapped around her waist. She felt the face of her lover bury itself into her stomach, tears staining the sweater she wore. Through whimpers and sobs, Natsuki croaked, “You were...you were c-crying...and...and...you kept on saying ‘no’ and you...!” The pinkette dissolved into a mess of sniffles, her grip growing weaker. “I...don’t know what-damn it. I don’t...know why you were...” 

Yuri gave Natsuki a melancholy stare, her hand making contact with a wet cheek. “Natsuki, it’s alright. They are just dreams. I am alright.”

“I was so scared, Yuri. What happened?” 

Yuri shut her lips into a thin line. She could never tell Natsuki what she saw...the darkness that felt blacker than an empty well, devoid of any colour and person besides Yuri and someone, no, some _ thing  _ else. It may have looked human, but the way it spoke, the way it moved...was something akin to a demon. A creature, that Yuri would never let free from the deepest corners of her shattered mind. And so, she sighed, and lied, “It was nothing more than a mere memory. I remembered the night my parents died. It felt so real…” 

    Natsuki’s eyebrows drooped. She allowed her smaller hand to clasp onto Yuri’s, her wet cheek pressing into Yuri’s palm. “You don’t have to suffer alone.”

Yuri gave a small smile. “I know.” She leaned over to peck her sobbing girlfriend on her forehead. “You’ll always be there for me, right?”

    Another weak smile, this time, coming from Natsuki. “Always. Even when you don’t want me to, or when you tell me to leave!”

“Natsuki!” Yuri laughed, coy and gentle. “I’ll never let you leave me. You’re too important to be left alone.” 

“Don’t have to make it sound so scary…” Natsuki huffed, her cheeks tinged red. Yuri let out another chuckle. 

“I apologize.” And with that, Yuri lay on her side to face Natsuki, her thumb brushing against her cheek, eyelids half-closed as she watched her lover’s mouth open to let out a tiny yawn. Natsuki shuffled closer to Yuri and cuddled against her form, the taller girl relishing the warmth that she felt both inside and outside of her body. 

… 

As the couple entered the empty classroom, Yuri felt as if someone was watching her. She had the feeling ever since the nightmare she had, and since then, there were voices. They were whispers, speaking in unintelligible dialects and their voices raspy and hoarse. It made Yuri's skin crawl and teeth clench, the effects being so bad that Natsuki had been worrying about her all day. Yuri had been looking over her shoulder as well, making sure she didn't see anything either. The entire debacle made her feel uneasy, and the empty classroom didn't help at all. The atmosphere felt...off. Off in the way that something just wasn’t right. Something…

“Good afternoon!” 

     Yuri flinched as she heard Monika’s voice. She had been seated next to her girlfriend, her eyes fixated on nothing in particular and ignoring the space around her, so the sound of Monika's voice made the tall girl grasp at her head in hopes of her mind to be in the right place. Natsuki let out a crude comment, to lighten the mood, since she noticed Yuri's behaviour. 

“Yeesh, here early, aren’t you? Thought you and Sayori were gonna go at it for a couple more minutes.” 

     Monika grinned. “No, no, Sayori is with Kei. They have a few errands to run, so they won’t be joining us today!”

    “That’s strange.” Yuri responded, her fingers leaving her temples. “They’re always here, what else could they be doing?” 

    Monika shrugged. “Who knows? Oh, and Natsu, someone’s here to see you outside.”

    “What?” Natsuki questioned. “Who is here to see me? I only hang out with you and a few other people, and they’re in their own clubs.” 

    “It’s a secret.” Monika winked. Natsuki rolled her eyes and sighed. She got up from her chair and left the room, her girlfriend staring in her direction as she exited, loathing the fact that Natsuki was leaving. To make it seem like she was confused, she asked Monika a question.

    “That’s awfully strange. Who is here-”

    “Does she know?”

Yuri snapped her head toward Monika, who was glaring daggers at her in response. Her smile was gone, and replaced with a frown, her eyebrows knit together in an expression of anger. Yuri straightened her back and stood up from her seat. 

“Excuse me?” Yuri asked. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t know, Yuri. Or should I say...Libitina?”

Yuri’s eyes widened, head ringing with voices all whispering the name again and again. She never heard that name in her life yet...she felt a familiar aura around it, as if she had known all along. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You activated my trap card! You are now stuck in theory hell with me as your host and awful guide! So, I decided to go with the Libitina theory for some interesting plot points and advancements. This will add an entirely new layer to the story! Toodles!  
> -Ship


	19. Act 2, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again, Ship is back, tell a friend! Happy Pride Month! I've finally conquered my writer's block and posted a new chapter! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy being a useless lesbian. So, here it is, part 4 of Act 2, and things are gonna get crazy!  
> -Ship

               “I do not know what you’re talking about.” Yuri sternly stated. Her blood was cold, chilling whenever her mind whispered that name over and over again, Yuri’s body shaking. Monika’s eyebrows furrowed, obvious anger present.

               “I said, don’t pretend. I wanted to believe that you were not in the wrong here, since you treated Natsuki so nicely. But that’s the issue, Libitina. For how long is your façade going to last?” 

               “I told you, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Yuri replied, her voice getting louder. The club president’s emerald eyes stared daggers into Yuri’s lavender pools, tainted with fear and confusion. The signs of Her were not there, Monika concluded.

               Monika sighed in relief. Her shoulders relaxed themselves and she looked up with a concerned expression replacing her previous. 

               “Thank goodness. She isn’t here yet. That’s good. I’m sorry but, Yuri, I need you to listen to me. I need you to spend some time alone. I need you to…” 

               “No...I need to know! Who is ‘she’ and why did you call me her?!” Yuri nearly shouted, her voice loud enough to bounce on the walls, the shakiness present, her own body vibrating more intensely, sweat dripping down her forehead. She stepped backward, away from Monika. The brunette took a step forward, trying her best to not scare Yuri away. She had to know, she just had to.

              “Yuri...Yuri, listen. You need to spend some time alone, or else She’ll come-” 

               Yuri slowly backed out of the room, Monika trying to follow her. The name continued to scream in Yuri’s head, the back of her eyes aching and her body shaking even more violent than before. It was too much to handle. With a shake of her head, she turned and began to run. 

…

              Natsuki grumbled to herself as she made her way down the flight of stairs, her mind wandering. She was sent out of the club for no good reason, only that a mystery person was there to meet her. The pinkette stopped dead in her tracks. Some random person wanted to meet her, and she was alright with it?  _ Yeah, cause that always works _ , Natsuki thought. Natsuki decided to look out the window, hoping she was to see the unknown person. 

             With a sigh of relief, Natsuki dragged herself away from the window and continued her trek. The mystery person was just Sayori, and not an older man in a black outfit as Natsuki suspected. When someone is an orphan, it’s only normal police would want to meet them, right? 

When Natsuki reached the bottom of the stairs, she felt a strange aura, something bad. She swallowed and turned to the door, the aura becoming even more awful. Natsuki slid open the doors to the front of the school, dreadful emotions and thoughts seeping into her brain. 

“Natsu.” Sayori said, her expression grim. Natsuki’s eyebrows raised in surprise. It was never that often that Sayori would be in a bad mood. And so, with a deep breath, Natsuki stepped outside of the school.

“Hey, Sayori.” Natsuki responded. “What’s with the whole ‘getting me out of class thing’? It makes it sound like something bad’s coming.”

Sayori didn’t respond, just looked away. When she did look back, her eyes had traces of fear and concern. “Does Yuri seem a little off? Did she try to do something weird?”

“No.” Natsuki answered. “She’s been Yuri. Sayori, what’s going on?”

“Listen to me, Natsu, and listen closely. Yuri is not who you think she is.”   
“What’re you talking about? She hasn’t done anything wrong or weird in the slightest.” 

Sayori’s eyebrows furrowed into a more concerned expression, than her previous emotion of fear. “Natsu...did your father talk to Yuri before his death?”

Natsuki’s heart dropped. “Are you accusing Yuri of…”

“I know it sounds far-fetched, but you have to listen to me. Yuri is dangerous, and she-”

“I can’t believe this.” Natsuki scoffed. “You are telling me that Yuri, the one who would never hurt a fly, killed my dad? You’re crazy.” 

Sayori sighed. “Natsuki. You have to listen. She is unstable, she’s playing you!” 

Natsuki’s bad feeling grew worse, her mind filling with dread. “Shut up. You don’t know her.”   
“No, Natsu. I don’t. But I know someone else. Some _ thing  _ else. Something terrible, a thing we can avoid if you would just listen to me!”

Natsuki thought for a moment. Maybe Sayori has a point. She always did things for the greater good. And she hardly lies for her own gain. So, the pinkette sighed. “Let’s hear it.”

Sayori smiled, slightly. But it faded once she began to speak. “Monika and I have been suspicious of Yuri for the past few months. She has been acting different. Paranoid. Have you noticed?” 

Natsuki nodded. “Yeah, she’s been having these nightmares about-”

Suddenly, Yuri came running out of the school, the two conversing individuals stopping to notice her. The tall girl slowed down, and approached the two. She spoke, her voice shaking, “What are you telling her?”

“The truth, Yuri.” Sayori said. “She has to know.”

“Know what?” Natsuki asked. 

Yuri’s head began to ache horribly, her body wincing in pain as she fell to the ground on one knee. Natsuki came to her aid as Sayori was too dumbfounded to help her. “She’s fighting it.”

“Fighting what, goddamnit?!” Natsuki screamed, the questions and such getting to her. But before Sayori could answer, Yuri gripped Natsuki’s sleeve and fled. 

Sayori heard footsteps behind her as Monika came rushing down. “Where’s Yuri?”

“She’s gone.”

“Damn it.” Monika cursed. “First her code isn’t accessible, now she’s got Natsuki on the run with her. It’s only a matter of time before she remembers.”

“What are we going to do?”

Monika stood silent for a second. Once she spoke, she turned to the trees. “We have to delete her.”

Sayori’s heart dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and have a fantastic day! Tune in whenever for the next part!  
> -Ship


	20. Act 2, Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the one that you (probably not) have been waiting for...the rising action in this tale of love, loss, and anime girls being self aware...the big reveal!   
> But seriously, though. This one was hella fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it. Also, it was my birthday on the 30th of June! So this means this is a late birthday gift from me, to me and you. Have fun!  
> Trigger warnings for:   
> Blood and Death  
> -Ship

“Yuri, slow down!”

Natsuki’s plead were for naught, her tired legs being forced to carry her body at a speed she couldn’t match, the girl pulling her not saying a word. The pinkette turned her head to the direction of the school, which had been lost among a sea of houses and parked cars, shadows stretching to cover the roads the two had travelled.

It took a while, but Yuri let go of Natsuki’s sleeve once she stumbled to the door of her house, her fingers fumbling with the lock, as she tried to slide the door open, her body falling against the wood, panting. Natsuki quickly opened the door, catching Yuri’s body as the older almost fell to the ground. “Yuri, are you alright?”

“Nngh...N-no…” Yuri replied, her legs shaking, her body weak. “Something’s happening to me, Natsuki, my head-ah!” 

A blade of pain stabbed at Yuri’s brain, her hands coming up to her head to cover her ears, trying to block out the whining cry that her eardrums produced. Natsuki placed Yuri on the couch, her head snapping side to side in an attempt to find something that could help. And there, on the wooden table, was a phone. The pinkette rushed to the phone, her fingers pressing to the buttons in a hurry. 

While Natsuki was calling for help, Yuri writhed in pain, her head aching and that fucking name repeating itself over and over again. It was torture, and the tall girl was enduring the hell her mind produced. And when the voices began to trump all other thoughts, Yuri’s nose began to run crimson, her mouth leaking as well, coughing it up. Something was happening to her, and she just didn’t know what. 

… 

 

Sayori’s phone began to ring loudly, her attention being brought to the device in her bag. She called to Monika in front of her, who was occupied with the files, her fingers clicking various folders and portals. “Monika! I think Natsuki’s trying to call me!”   
“Don’t answer! Yuri is there too, and we can’t risk her hearing about us trying to do this!” 

 

Once Monika reached the files in the folder “Doki Doki Literature Club”, the wind began to howl, the afternoon sky turning redder, leaves flowing into circles around the two self-aware characters. “Come on. Come on…” The brunette clicked each file rapidly, finding the folder filled with the character files, which made the wind screech, the leaves forming an even larger circle, swirling as each click became more and more quick. She clicked on it, the folder opening. “Yes! It’s accessible now!”

The file named “Yuri.chr” sat on the screen, Monika’s fingers gliding over it in a motion that brought up a menu. The words “delete” flashed red, as if it was calling out to the president. Furrowing her brow, Monika smashed her hand onto the button, Sayori shutting her eyes to avoid the event in front of her. 

… 

 

Yuri’s body began to feel weaker and weaker, the blood dripping from her face contrasting to her deathly pale skin. Natsuki slammed the phone down, her eyes forming tears as she rushed to Yuri’s side, her cheeks becoming wet as she saw her beloved wheezing and coughing. 

“Natsuki…” Yuri groaned. A single trembling hand cupped Natsuki’s damp cheek. With a smile, Yuri whispered “I...love you…”

“Don’t you dare.” Natsuki cried, her voice cracking. “Don’t you dare fucking leave me!” 

 

The hand on the pinkette’s cheek slid off, the smile on Yuri’s face fading, her light in her eyes leaving, a single gasp escaping her bloody lips as her body went limp, the life in her body gone. Natsuki’s eyes widened. “Yuri. Yuri. Yuri, get up! This isn’t funny!”

_ No... She’s dead.  _

__ “Yuri, I’m serious! Please, don’t leave me! Please! Wake up! Please…” Natsuki’s head rested on Yuri’s chest, no heartbeat to be heard. “Please...don’t leave me alone. I need you. Please…Fuck, fuck.” 

… 

 

    The screeching ceased. There was a dreadful silence, as the blood red sky shined on the pavement, outlining the girls in a crimson light.  Monika’s eyes widened in horror. “Sayori…it didn’t work.” 

“What? What do you mean?” 

“Look.” 

 

And there, on the screen, read the file names; 

“Monika.chr”

    “Natsuki.chr”   


“Sayori.chr”

“Libitina.chr” 

 

“We’re too late. She’s already here.” Monika deadpanned. “This file is doomed.”

    Monika fell to her knees, her emerald eyes filled with fear and sadness. "Our reality is dead."

 

… 

 

Yuri’s corpse began to shiver, slightly. Natsuki sat up, her eyes studying the body as it slowly shook. The pinkette slid backward on the floor, not knowing how to react to what was transpiring at the moment. Those once-dead eyes opened, bright purple pupils staring at the ceiling before looking to Natsuki’s direction. Yuri's body rose up, and turned to Natsuki, who was too shocked to say anything. A bloodied smile was on the girl's face.

“I’m back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh hoo, how's that for a cliffhanger? And hot diggity, I hope y'all enjoyed it! Now, just because this was a huge reveal, that means I'm gonna go on a hiatus or something, cause I won't. We're only getting started. Toodles!   
> -Ship


End file.
